Aria's Melody
by whimsicality
Summary: CH:10 Mysteries and First Kisses. Stubborn and rebellious, Aria of Ayortha has always had a thirst for deviating from the rules. Though sometimes the consequences can be terrible, and even deadly, other times the most wonderful things can happen.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine, and many of the settings and some of the characters are her's. 

A/N: My first Ella Enchanted story—please tell me what you guys think of it! Thanks and enjoy :)

****

Aria's Melody

Prologue

She pushed through the brambles, leaves rustling and sticks crackling as she made her way quickly through the forest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what she was doing was foolish—she had no idea where she was headed, and whatever place she did end up in, she had no idea what she was going to do when she got there. 

A small clearing was ahead and she headed towards it, only to realize a vine was tugging on her leg and preventing her from moving forward. She knelt down to untangle the vine that had caught on her ankle when a rustling noise near her caused her to freeze. It had been slow and quiet, as though whoever was making the sound didn't want anyone to hear it. It stopped almost at the same time she froze. 

Her eyes scanned her surroundings, an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't taken into account the dangers that she'd put herself in when she'd run away, and the predicament she suddenly found herself in reminded her again of how foolish she was probably acting. Her eyes rested on a bush several feet in front of her, to the left. Straining her eyes, she made out the face of a person, his eyes on her and a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be silent as he inconspicuously pointed to her right. 

Heart pounding, she slowly turned her head in the direction he'd pointed and a chill went up her spine when she noticed the bright yellow eyes hidden in the brush only a few feet to her right, looking right at her. She swallowed and the thought that she didn't want to die raced through her mind. 

Suddenly, in a blur of sound and movement, she found herself leaning back as the owner of the yellow eyes came towards her, only to fall back as the man from the bush tackled it, followed by several other men who must have been hidden near her also. 

A moment later, she found herself being helped up, her legs shaky from what had just happened. 

"Are you alright, child?" 

She looked up at the man beside her and recognized him as the one who had signaled for her to be silent. She nodded numbly. "Y-yes, I think so. Thank you." She walked slowly forward to the clearing where the other men were tying the creature up and stared down at the greasy skin and stringy hair. An ogre. 

She silently studied the men. From the emblems on the outfits of all of the six people except two, she realized they were knights from Kyrria. The other two, one man and a boy, she realized, were royalty from the royal emblems on their shirts. Was it King Charmont and one of his sons? 

She swept into a curtsy, gagging at the thought that finishing school had taught something she'd actually picked up. "Thank you, your Highnesses—and Sirs—" she added, "for rescuing me. I could have become an ogre's dinner." She spoke in Kyrrian, hoping she hadn't stumbled over the words too much. 

The man who she guessed was the king looked at her, his smile warm and surprisingly bright on his swarthy skin. There was undeniable resemblance between him and his son who stood next to him. "What's your name child?" The king asked her. 

"Aria. Aria Delamont from Ayortha." There was no hiding where she was from; she figured they could tell from her Ayorthaian accent. 

"And how old are you, Aria Delamont?" 

She raised her head up a little indignantly. "Twelve, Your Highness." 

"Twelve! And what is a twelve-year-old doing in the middle of a forest?" 

"I ran away from finishing school." Aria's voice was laced with pride. 

Unexpectedly, the king began to laugh, his laughter deep and genuine, and when his eyes met Aria's, she could see that he had a faraway look, as though he was remembering something from his past. He smiled down at the little girl with the dark brown hair and blue eyes full of defiance. "My wife did the same thing when she was younger." He seemed as though he was about to say something else when one of the knights standing nearby interrupted. 

"Char—we seem to have a problem…" 

The king looked up from his conversation with Aria and his face visibly paled when he looked in the directions the knights were pointing in.

Aria gasped as she scanned the area around them. They were completely surrounded by bright yellow eyes, more than could be counted, all glistening in the shadows.

"Does the girl have beeswax to use for her ears?" One of the knights asked as he pulled out a sword along with the others, including the king and prince. 

"I can use my fingers." Aria quickly raised her hands to her ears to keep out the dangerous words of the ogres that could persuade almost anything to do whatever the ogres wanted.

"Talk or sing as loudly as you can," someone suggested and Aria nodded, her heart beating at a fast, irregular pace.

She searched her mind frantically for a song. They'd sung many at court, and she remembered the monthly "sings" that she'd been in before leaving for finishing school. Aria began to sing a popular but sad Ayorthaian song about a farmer with a starving family.

She hesitated for a moment when she realized the yellow eyes had now all seemed to focus on her, but she continued to sing, a little louder this time, when a knight beside her patted her on the back, urging her to continue.

It was strange. The yellow eyes of the ogres seemed to slowly glaze over and one slumped to the ground, face first. 

Aria's eyes widened and she looked up at the king next to her, who was looking down at her and then at the ogres in confusion. 

"Keep singing," he mouthed. 

Aria nodded and sang louder, her clear voice filling the silence of the forest. She watched in amazement along with the others next to her as the ogres around them began to fall, as though being knocked unconscious by an invisible object. Soon enough, as Aria finished the last stanza of her song, the ogres were all on the ground, yellow eyes hidden behind closed eyelids, all unconscious. 

Aria stopped singing cautiously, afraid the ogres would spring up again, alive and evil like before. 

"Quickly, let's tie up these monsters before they wake," the king commanded the awestruck group, who had been eyeing Aria as not just as a stubborn, amusing twelve-year-old rebellion, as they had before.

The king turned to Aria. "You have an amazing gift, Aria. Is this the first time you've noticed it?"

Aria nodded. "Yes, Majesty." 

"How unusual. A singing voice that can conquer the ogres. Truly, this is special." King Charmont smiled. "Thank you Aria." 

***

Aria lay stiffly in the makeshift bed on the ground, staring up at the dark black-blue ceiling of the tent. The night sounds of the forest filtered through the opening of the tent—crickets and owls, and the occasional light scampering of squirrels. She waited a moment longer before turning back the blanket that covered her and slowly crept to the door of the tent and looked outside into the moonlight. No one was around. 

Aria slowly emerged from the covering and bit her lip. It'd been too late and too dark by the time the men had tied up all the ogres for one of the knights to take her back to Ayortha and the dreaded finishing school. Aria was glad, for this meant if she was careful and quiet enough, she could sneak out of the camp they'd set up for the night, and be on her way. She wasn't about to go back to finishing school. 

The adventure earlier in the day would have taught anyone that it was extremely foolish for a twelve-year-old to run away, especially into a forest alone. It was also probably even more absurd to leave by herself in the dead of the night, when many things weren't that dead at all. Aria knew this, but the spark of rebellion and her stubborn nature was too much to hold back for the twelve-year-old, and she went along with her ideas, foolish as they were.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed, causing Aria to stop midway in her trek across the camp. 

She turned, to find the prince of Kyrria sitting up against a tree, watching her with both curiosity and alarm. 

"N-nothing," she said, and then added, "Your Majesty." 

The prince raised his eyebrows. "You aren't trying to run away are you? What are you doing up?" 

Aria folded her arms against her chest. "I could ask you the same question." 

"I'm guarding to make sure we don't get attacked," the prince explained, "and to make sure people like you don't do anything stupid." 

Aria narrowed her eyes and frowned at him, forgetting anything about being polite to royalty. "What do you mean _and to make sure people like you don't do anything stupid_?"

The prince smiled and Aria's heart softened a bit. "I'm just teasing. But," he added, "don't run away. It's too dangerous. Anyway, Father will have a fit if he learned that I'd let you run away by yourself into the forest at night. You were lucky not to have gotten killed before we found you." 

Aria raised her head in the most dignified way she could. "What does your Father care what I do? Anyway, I was doing perfectly fine until you found me."

The prince raised his eyebrows in silent contradiction at her last statement. "Father cares what you do because you _are_ our responsibility now, whether you want to be or not, and anyway, I think you remind him of my mother." 

"Your mother?" Aria's voice raised in curiosity. She'd heard of Queen Eleanor. She and King Charmont were famous for their generosity and perfect marriage together. How was she like the Queen of Kyrria?

"Like Father said, she also ran away from finishing school once, and he and his knights happened to be going through the forest the same time my mother got caught by ogres. But she was able to talk in Ogrese and convince the creatures to do partly what she said." Aria watched as the prince raised a hand to his head to smooth his hair, golden-brown with a silver tint from the moonlight. "I guess Mother's stubborn and can be pretty rebellious herself and I guess you are a lot like that too." 

"Oh." Aria smiled a little, liking the idea that she was a bit like Queen Eleanor. They were both silent for a moment, studying one another. 

"So you don't like finishing school?" The prince spoke up, watching as Aria lowered herself to the ground and leaned against a tree opposite his.

Aria shook her head. "I was only there for a month, but it so awful that the only thing I could think of to do was to run away. We learned the dullest things." 

"Did you learn to speak Kyrrian and to sing there?"

"No, I learned Kyrrian at home. My tutor taught me. And singing…it's a natural thing I guess. Everyone sings in Ayortha. It's life for us. I don't think our kingdom would be normal without it."

The prince nodded and absently picked up a leaf from the ground. "You have a pretty voice." 

Aria smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty." 

"You can call me Terence." 

A/N: Any reviews, whether good or bad, and suggestions are all welcome. Thanks you guys! 


	2. Ch 1: Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: Wow, I just realized how many people here have the pen name "daydreamer" so I guess I'll just call myself "daydream" for now (I know, how creative) until I can find something else that describes myself. But I guess I have to warn you guys that I'll prolly have to end up calling myself "Dork" or something. Lol, ok, anyway, sorry if I just made you fall asleep. ANYWAY, the point I'm writing this is to thank all of you who read my story and also to all of you who reviewed!! It made me happy :). I really appreciate you guys reading my story and reviewing, it means a lot! Thanks a bunch! 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter One: _Remembering_

4 years later…

"Aria! Aria, come back here right now! You know we're not supposed to be going anywhere right now. We'll get in trouble!" Emily watched with a sinking heart as her friend kept running across the grass, plainly ignoring Emily's shouts for her to come back. With a sigh, she reluctantly picked up the skirts of her dress and proceeded to run after Aria. 

"I can never understand," Emily panted as soon as she'd caught up with Aria and they'd slowed to a walk, "why I always have to chase after you to try to convince you to go back with me. But then I can never understand why I always end up staying with you and then later we end up getting in trouble together." 

Aria smiled as she knelt down to pluck lonely wildflowers from the ground. "You know you do it because you think it's fun. Anyway, what's the point of me going off when I don't have my best friend around?" She twirled the stems of the flowers around one another for a moment before fixing them into her hair. 

Emily nodded a little absently. "You know, I don't know what I'm going to do without you if I get married and don't live by you anymore. I won't have anyone to convince me to do rebellious things anymore." She sighed. "I'll be a boring old maid."

"Get married!" Aria came to a halt near a willow tree beside the brook they'd arrived at and gave Emily a surprised look. "Get married?" she repeated. 

"Father's been hinting about traveling to Kyrria to visit a friend of his, whose son is supposedly quite the—"

Emily was interrupted by Aria's loud groan as she slumped down onto the grass under the shadows of the tree. "You can't get married yet! What am I going to do? Do you even _want_ to get married yet?"

Emily sighed and settled down uncomfortably beside Aria, making sure the grass wasn't overly muddy. "We're both sixteen Aria. It's not like you're going to be stuck here for long by yourself. Your father's going to be thinking about marriage for you soon too, you know." 

"He's too busy and concerned with himself to worry about me," Aria said confidently, waving her hand in the air dismissively. 

Emily opened her mouth to speak but stopped instead and nudged Aria silently with her elbow. 

"What?" 

"Sh!" Emily put a finger to her lips and gestured to their left. 

Aria's eyes followed her gesture and watched with curiosity as the prince of Ayortha, head bowed and fists clenched, walked in their direction, following the path of the brook. Aria could hear his angry mutterings and was sure that he hadn't noticed Emily and her under the tree yet. 

Emily gave a questioning look at Aria and Aria shrugged, not knowing why Prince Frederick was obviously so angry. She slowly got up from her position under the willow tree and turned to leave, gesturing to Emily for her to follow. 

The last thing Aria wanted was for them to get caught in someone's warpath _and_ be discovered for skipping the—

"What are you two doing here?"

Startled, Aria turned, the forgotten wildflowers sliding out of her hair. Prince Frederick stood near them, his fists still clenched, but his angry gaze was now directed towards Emily and Aria. 

"Uh.." Aria thought quickly as Emily and herself both automatically curtsied without thought. 

Years of rebelling had given Aria much practice in coming up with ways to get out of trouble, and if she couldn't get out of trouble, she could usually help lighten the punishment that was in store for her. However, it was usually her governess or a teacher that she had to deal with, and this situation was oddly new. 

A stormy look took over Prince Frederick's usually handsome features as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as though Aria and Emily had purposely been hiding under the tree to hear him rant. "Aren't you two supposed to be at the assembly to review the new laws my father put into place last week?" 

A mixture of sadness and anger washed over Aria at the thought of the new laws, but she quickly pushed them away, focusing on the matter in front of her. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be there too?" She ignored the look Emily gave her for not addressing the prince properly. 

Frederick scowled and looked away. "It isn't as though I agree with the laws anyway," he muttered. 

Emily and Aria both looked at the prince in surprise. "You don't agree with the new laws? But didn't the king say—"

"I know my father said that helped him with the creation of the laws," Frederick interrupted Aria, "and I did sit there while he came up with them. But it doesn't mean I agree with them. I hate them, actually." 

Aria couldn't agree more. She would've said so too, except stopped because of the knowing glance Emily directed towards her for Aria to hold her tongue. So instead, Aria frowned. "If you didn't agree with them, then why did you let your father put them into effect _and_ say that you helped him come up with them?" 

Frederick scowled again before grumbling quietly, "He's the king." His face seemed to darken, and he turned his head in the direction of the brook, the abrupt movement making his usually tame brown hair slightly disheveled. 

"And you're his son!" Aria stated the fact a little louder than she'd intended. "Do you know how horrible everyone thinks the new laws are? And they don't even make sense! Why would the king ban singing, the festivals in the—"

"It's not as if I can stop him!" The prince snapped angrily, cutting off Aria's question brusquely. 

Aria sighed impatiently and threw her hands up in the air. "Yes you can! If you only stood up to your father instead of letting him control your whole life, and if you would only stop being such a—"

"Aria!" Emily interrupted, her eyes wide. She turned to Frederick, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but Aria here is just upset because she hasn't a dress yet for the ball, and she just took out her anger at you…" With another quick smile and a curtsy, Emily grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her around the tree and through the grass, away from the brook and away from Prince Frederick. 

"Why'd you pull me away?" Aria hissed, once they were a good enough distance away from the prince, who was still standing near the brook, silently brooding and staring after them. "I wanted to give him a piece of my mind about the new laws and tell him what a coward I think he is for not standing up to _his own father_." She enunciated the last statement loudly, hoping somehow the wind would carry the words to the prince. 

"First of all, if you had said any of that to Prince Frederick, he would have probably have gotten us into more trouble than you can even fathom and secondly, the king's just heartbroken over the death of the queen—"

"But he shouldn't be so bitter as to make absurd laws that will make the whole kingdom sad and angry!"

"—and maybe once King Randall get over this period of bitterness, he'll take these laws away—"

"But who knows how long that will be—if he does take them away!" Aria suddenly frowned. "And what were you saying—a dress for the ball? We aren't even having a ball, are we? I don't think anyone can be in the mood for a ball at a time like this." 

Emily stared. "You don't know about _the_ ball?"

Aria stared back. "No…I don't know about _the_ ball." She didn't understand why Emily was making such a big deal out of what would probably end up being a dull event. _Especially_, she thought to herself, _now that we can't even sing_. 

"Aria!" Emily pulled her friend to a stop beside her in the field. "King Charmont and Queen Eleanor's oldest son is coming to spend a year here in Ayortha _next week_! It's going to be a welcoming ball."

Aria felt her heart begin to beat a little faster than before. King Charmont and Queen Eleanor's oldest son? Forgotten memories of the incident four years ago rushed through her mind. Her foolish run-away into the forest from finishing school, the ogres… Prince Terence. 

Her mind obliviously drifted back to when she was twelve and the time she'd run away. After being half the night up talking with the prince, Aria had gone back to the tent and to bed, her decision made to not sneak off again. One of the knights had taken her back home to Ayortha and to the terrible finishing school the next day. Aria had left the forest with the knowledge of her and the prince of Kyrria as acquaintances, but not necessarily friends. 

Once she'd been back to Ayortha, the commotion that came with her arrival had been her main concern, that and her newly discovered gift of being able to cause the unconsciousness of ogres. Aria had never mentioned to anyone that she'd met Prince Terence. 

So now Aria remained silent, her mind tumbling thoughts around with a mix of guilt and embarrassment. Guilt that she hadn't told her best friend she'd met one of King Charmont and Queen Eleanor's sons, but embarrassment also that she had remembered such trivial information as her meeting Prince Terence and that she was suddenly putting so much thought into the silly matter.

"Are you alright?" Emily's concerned voice interrupted Aria's plethora of thoughts, startling Aria and causing her to blink, as though she'd suddenly woken up from a long nap. 

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Aria hoped she sounded convincing enough and smiled. "I was just thinking how wonderful it'd be if we could switch princes with Kyrria—they can have Prince Frederick any day."

Emily laughed. "Well, I hear he _is_ going next year to Kyrria, but not permanently. Anyway, we don't know if Kyrria's heir is any less cowardly than Prince Frederick is."

"Do you know the name of the prince of Kyrria who is coming?" Aria asked as casually as possible, focusing on Emily's blonde hair rather than her eyes. 

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure." She grinned. "But I hope he's handsome." 

Aria nodded absently, trying to remember if Prince Terence had ever said anything about being the oldest son of the royal family in Kyrria. Her stomach did a strange flip when she suddenly remembered something the prince had said that night four years ago. _You can call me Terence_. 

She shook her head a moment later, disgusted with herself. All this deep pondering about something that was probably in fact shallow and ridiculous was making Aria feel as though she were one of the somewhat frivolous girls at court. A prince of Kyrria was the least of her worries. 

Aria took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders with determination, not noticing the curious glance Emily directed at her. Right now, she just _had_ to make Prince Frederick realize he had to convince his father of the horrendous consequences that could result from the new laws. And if he wouldn't do it and refuse to stand up to King Randall, well, then she would. Whatever the consequences might be. 

A/N: Can anyone guess what happens next? Haha I hope it isn't THAT obvious. We'll see… ;) Keep reviewing, suggesting, reading, commenting, throwing up, etc., etc.! lol

Luv, 

"daydream" (for now) 


	3. Ch 2: Accidental Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Finally, we meet Terence again. Enjoy :)

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Two: _Accidental Rendezvous_

Prince Terence stared at the soft-pink jasmine for a moment, the petals of the flower intensely placid against the vivid green backdrop of leaves and vines. He was standing quietly alone in the palace garden, momentarily bathed in a sea of golden light as the spring sun escaped the cover of clouds. 

Reveling in the peace and quiet, Terence slowly bent down and inhaled the sweet scent of the jasmine, wondering if Ayortha had such a flower in its kingdom. Thoughts of the neighboring kingdom had been on his mind for the past month already, and as he stood back up to his full height, Terence felt a sudden wave of nostalgia overtake him. He was already missing Kyrria. 

Terence was reluctant to go, to say the least. But he'd convinced himself that it was his duty, that Ayortha would be wonderful, and that if all the past rulers of Kyrria had gone and endured a year there, he could too. 

However, Ayortha had changed drastically in the past few years. Terence had attended many of the meetings his father held with his council, and he'd learned of how King Randall had excessively changed ever since the death of his wife. Suddenly the king of Ayortha had turned somewhat cold and recluse, a few times turning down the assembly the kings of various kingdoms held to discuss issues and to keep peace. Many of King Randall's neighboring kingdoms were becoming concerned, and Terence was now not only going to Ayortha for a year to keep the tradition, but also to help keep the peace. 

Ayortha. Terence suddenly grinned, remembering the Ayorthaian girl they'd found in the woods the time his father had brought him along to catch ogres four years ago. Aria—that was her name. She had been stubborn and foolishly brave, with a beautiful voice that had saved them all. He wondered whatever happened to her. Did she ever survive finishing school? 

"Tere, are you alright?" 

Terence automatically smiled at the voice. It was Queen Eleanor's, but she was always known at the palace as Ella, and for him and his siblings, Mother. He turned to her now, and immediately hugged her, something he hadn't done for a while. She hugged back, and understanding surged through them both; there was no need for words.

"It will be okay," Ella whispered. She looked at him for a moment, concern in her green eyes. With a motherly hand, she pushed back a lock of brown-blonde hair on his forehead. _So much like Char_, she thought to herself, smiling a little. 

"I'm scared," Terence admitted. "Did Father go through this unsettling feeling in his stomach too? Or am I just this weak?"

"Oh honey," Ella sighed. "Of course your father did. It's normal to be nervous and a little scared. And I know it's even harder for you because of this entire conflict with Ayortha, and the uprising of the ogres in the Eastern Forest…" 

"I wish Father was here right now. Or rather, I wish I were in the Eastern Forest with him right now to help pacify the uprising."

"Don't we all," Ella murmured. "At least they have the Ogre Linguist with them." Almost every time Char traveled, Ella went with him, but because of Terence's departure tomorrow to Ayortha, and the growing conflicts in the kingdom and in lands outside of the kingdom that needed dealing with in Kyrria, Ella had to stay behind.

The two began slowly walking around the garden, trying to shake off the gloom that had slid over them.

"Don't forget to drink your Tonic," Ella warned, smiling when Terence grimaced. 

"I know, I know. Mandy's already reminded me twice in the past day." Terence laughed. "And inform me if Hattie decides to come wanting something again. We'll think of another trick to play on her."

Ella laughed. "Alright. And remember to give my best regards to Areida and her family. Once your father comes back and we have peace again, we will visit."

Terence nodded, his gaze focusing back on the pink jasmine. 

"Oh and Tere? Remember to resist the urge to slide down the stair rails in the palace at Ayortha when someone's watching, okay? No matter how steep it is." Ella smiled, watching as Terence's eyes crinkled in laughter at the thought, and she was reminded of Char once again.

"How did you read my mind?" Terence grinned, forgetting for the moment all the things he had been worried about.

Ella smiled. "Because you're my son."

***

Aria carefully peeked around the large Corinthian column, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. Everyone had already arrived, most of the guests girls her age, anxious to catch a glimpse of the prince of Kyrria _and_ hoping they could get more than just a glimpse.

She scanned the crowd for Emily, and found her far on the other side of the ballroom. Aria had decided that she'd stay long enough just to see if the prince of Kyrria was indeed Terence. And if he was, then, well, maybe she'd change her mind and stay awhile longer. And if he wasn't, then she'd probably leave, considering that her dress was causing her enough discomfort and vexation to want to kill her governess for making her wear it. 

It was pretty, naturally. It seemed as though anything that brought beauty brought trouble too. The gown was a pearly white, except for the tiniest hint of azure, so whenever Aria moved, the dress appeared to give off a shimmer of sparkly sky blue. It was an excellent complement for Aria, showing her slim and pretty figure, and bringing out the dark blue of her eyes. 

She'd voluntarily placed a light pink jasmine she'd found in the field that day in her hair, liking the flower for both its simplicity and beauty. It seemed that the flower was the only thing beautiful that didn't bring trouble along too. 

But now, as Aria planted herself behind the massive column, she squirmed in the tight-fitting bodice of the dress, wondering impatiently when they were going to introduce the prince and thinking of how she could make her leave from the room unnoticeable to others. 

"Well, well, well, who is _this_?" The owner of the voice spat out the last word as though it was disease-contaminated. 

Aria groaned inwardly and turned to face the daughter of one of King Randall's council members, flanked by two of her friends. They had been enemies for as long as she could remember, and Aria was sure it wasn't herself who had started the first fight between them. 

"Shut it, Laurie. I'm not in the mood to listen to your shallow talk. But oh wait," Aria said, feigning thought, "when am I _ever_?" Aria could never understand why Laurie was always trying to annoy her. But she knew one thing. It worked.

Laurie's face scrunched up in a frown, her lips raising to show more of her horse-like teeth than usual, and her small squinty eyes becoming almost invisible. She thought for a moment, trying to come up with something clever to say. Instead, she said simply, "I didn't see you at the assembly last week."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's because I wasn't there." 

"Well you should have been. I could get you into more trouble than you can imagine if I told my father." Laurie smiled at the thought, but her smile came out more like a grimace, her two front teeth blindingly large on her thin face.

"If the king's council would have a mind of their own instead of always following along with what the king says and stop him from making these horrible laws, then maybe I _would_ attend the assembly!" The words were out before Aria could stop them, and Laurie and her friends gave appropriately horrified gasps.

Laurie huffed, her larger than average nostrils flaring horridly. "How dare you…you little wench! Insulting the council and King Randall like that! You'll be exiled or worse when I tell my father!"

Aria's anger rose. "Well if you exile me, then you'll have to exile the whole kingdom, since they feel the same way! So I suggest you close your good-for-nothing mouth and hush up before you annoy someone enough that they do something to that little horse-face of yours!" 

Fuming, Aria turned on her heel and walked past a stunned Laurie and her two clones, and straight for the palace courtyard outside. Aria had to leave the crowd before she did something rash. Not that she already hadn't, with what she'd said to Laurie about the council. 

Aria hurriedly stepped outside, and the cool fresh air of the evening hit her on her hot cheeks. _Laurie and her imbecility_, she thought to herself angrily.

She began to follow the path around the courtyard, her eyes on the pebbly ground and her mind elsewhere. "Well if I do get exiled, then maybe I could actually SING!" Aria spoke her statement loudly at the ground as she walked, but all of a sudden found herself colliding with something—or someone. 

"Oof!" Aria felt the breath knocked out of her as she fell backwards, the jasmine falling out of her hair. 

"Are you alright?" The voice was concerned and had a light Kyrrian accent, and Aria accepted the hand offered to her to help her get up. 

"I-I'm fine," Aria gasped out, looking on the ground for the flower she'd lost. "I'm terribly sorry, I really am. I wasn't watching where I was going and—ow!"

Aria's head bumped against the stranger's as they both reached down to the ground to retrieve the jasmine at the same time, their hands both stopping at the same moment and brushing against one another's. 

Aria opened her mouth to apologize again but stopped when she focused on the stranger's face for the first time. His hazel-green eyes were startlingly bright against his tan face and a lock of hair was strewn across his forehead. Aria tried to breathe but felt her breath leave her for the second time that night. 

But this time, it wasn't because she'd fallen. 

A/N: Dun dun dun! I wonder who that hazel-green eyed kid was? Lol, yeah, yeah… it's him… Well, tell me what you guys think! Luv, daydream. 


	4. Ch 3: Startlings

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: Gracias for all the reviews, they were _awesome_ and made me smile/laugh. I was checking my email during my computer class, and I started laughing because the reviews were all so cute. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. 

But there IS one thing that I HAVE to mention, because I find it kind of funny/strange/interesting. The jasmine flower that I wrote about… okay, well first, I had "rhododendron", but then I realized those were sort of big, and wouldn't exactly work, so I was like, okay, need another flower… Except with my embarrassingly limited abilities in the field of flower names, I couldn't think of one appropriate enough. Finally I was like, OMG! JASMINE! Because, well, it happens to be my name. It wasn't cuz I was conceited and decided jasmine was really awesome or anything!! Lol, so it was sort of a weird coincidence when TallemeraRane (thanks by the way for the suggestion! :) ) suggested that my pen name be Jasmine. 

Bear with me here if you didn't find that amusing at all… I guess I must just laugh and find things amusing easily. ANYWAY, now that you have finished reading my story about jasmine flowers and jasmine names, you may go read the REAL story. Enjoy! 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Three: _Startlings_

Terence stared. And blinked. 

Liquidy dark blue eyes gazed up at him, wide and startled, recognition swimming in their watery depths. 

Terence wondered if his eyes reflected the same. Could it really be _her_? It couldn't possibly. After all, what were the chances…? 

The two seemed to be frozen in time, surprised at the turn of events of the night. Terence took the moment to study the girl in front of him, comparing her to the mental image he still had of Aria. They both had the dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes that held both rebellion and intelligence. The heart-shaped face, the slightly copper-toned skin that many Ayorthaians possessed… 

Terence blinked again, his mind slightly dazed. 

Realizing they were both still kneeling on the pebble-stone ground, he slowly got up, one hand offered to the girl in front of him and another tightly clutching the flower she'd dropped on the ground. 

"Th-thank you," the girl said softly, her eyes still wide as she accepted the hand offered to her and slowly stood up, her free hand unconsciously running through her hair.

For some reason, Terence knew she wasn't wide-eyed because she knew he was the prince of Kyrria. He was almost sure it was because she remembered him. 

"Are you alright?" he asked again, awkwardly and shyly, realizing she'd never answered the first time he'd asked. It seemed as though that had been ages ago, although it only had to have been a minute.

The girl nodded, her eyes darting to the hand that still grasped hers. Realizing this, Terence quickly let go, embarrassed that he hadn't released her hand earlier. He opened his mouth to ask for her name when she spoke, her voice erasing any doubts the prince had at who she was. 

"I'm terribly sorry for colliding into you like that, Prince…" Her voice trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence she'd begun.

"Terence," he filled in, marveling at the sweet sing-song of her voice, although she wasn't singing at all.

"Terence." She repeated softly, her head pausing in mid-nod, blue eyes meeting hazel-green ones, both confirming what they had thought the other had known. She broke into a small smile and curtsied, watching as the prince returned the grin and bowed. 

"Aria, correct?" 

The girl nodded, and his heart leaped. "It's wonderful to see you again…Prince Terence." 

"You may call me Terence." He smiled, noticing how she didn't sound like a child any longer. "Remember?"

"I remember." Aria's smile back was warm. They studied one another for a moment, light sounds of the orchestra drifting into the garden from the ballroom. A light spring breeze traveled through the garden, and Aria pushed a wisp of hair back from her face. 

Terence felt peculiarly nervous and looked down at his hands for a moment. "Oh! Your flower." Remembering the flower still in his hand, Terence opened his loose fist, and the two looked down at the broken blossom in his palm, the petals worn and weary from Aria's fall. 

"I'm sorry." Terence's voice was stricken as he stared down at the flower, sounding as though he should have prevented it from falling apart. He looked closer and was surprised to find it to be a jasmine. A light pink, it was almost exactly like the one he'd seen in the garden at home. How strange of a coincidence, it seemed.

Aria gently took the flower from Terence's palm and gazed at it for a moment. "It's alright. It was my fault. I was angry and in a rush to get as far away from everything as possible and was too lost in my thoughts to look where I was going." 

Terence looked at Aria's now flustered face in concern, her cheeks a shade darker than it had been before. He knew it wasn't because she was embarrassed; it was from anger. 

"Are you alright?" He anxiously asked for the third time that evening. "Is there anything I can do to help? I know it isn't any of my business but if there is anything I can do…" 

Aria shook her head, and her face cleared as she smiled again. "No, no, it's nothing. A girl and I were having a silly argument…she was angry because I had the same dress as her." She looked down at the ground for a moment and back up at Terence. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be inside being welcomed? I'm sure many girls are eager to see the prince of Kyrria," she teased. 

Terence pushed curls of hair back from his forehead, his face a slight pink. He debated whether or not to tell her that he had been outside both thinking and stalling before he had to make his appearance at the ball. 

Instead, he smiled down at the girl in front of him. "Well, I had to practice my dancing, correct? And it's perfect for practicing out here—there's no one around to see the prince of Kyrria make mistakes _and _there's music…"

Aria laughed, and Terence watched as her smile reached her eyes, making them sparkle and become more beautiful than ever. 

"You make me laugh," Aria noted, smiling. "I'm a lot happier now than I was before I collided into you." 

Terence's eyes crinkled. "I'm glad," he said softly. He opened his mouth to speak again, when a voice interrupted from behind. 

"Prince Terence? Are you ready? Our guests are becoming impatient. You need to be introduced immediately." 

Terence and Aria turned to the voice behind them and found Prince Frederick waiting beside a trimmed bush a few feet away. Frederick gave a surprised look when he noticed Aria standing beside the prince, and his eyes flickered over them silently for a moment, questioning and curious. 

"You need to come _immediately_," Frederick repeated, this time with urgent emphasis on the final word. 

Terence nodded reluctantly and gave a bow to Aria. "I hope to see you soon," he whispered, eyes searching hers, before giving a shy smile and following Frederick from the garden and into the ballroom. 

Aria watched in silence as the two men walked away, their figures disappearing into the castle, before looking down at the flower clutched in her hand. Though the petals were broken, it seemed to suddenly hold even more meaning than before. 

***

Smiling to herself, Aria sat down in one of the ornate chairs that lined the walls of the ballroom, watching as dancers whizzed by, skirts flashing and whooshing, various scents of perfumes passing near until they all seemed to smell the same. 

The jasmine was hidden and secured tightly in Aria's petticoats, and she smiled to herself again, thinking how silly it all was. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and found Terence surrounded by a group of men she recognized to be from the king's council. For once, Aria didn't let anger take over her at the thought of the king. Instead, she smiled again as she watched Terence's figure, standing with his hands clasped behind him, nodding at something one of the noblemen was saying.

It'd been four years since Aria had seen him, but he still looked very much like the 14-year-old she'd met before, except taller. The golden-brown hair with a slight curl, the bright eyes, the sure smile… He was kind and amazingly had been genuinely concerned about the flower. However, he seemed shyer than she'd remembered. Aria grinned to herself again, happy enough to almost want to thank Laurie for enraging her and causing her to go into the garden in the first place. 

Suddenly, the light around Aria seemed to become a shade darker, and startled, she looked up, realizing someone was standing in front of her, their figure casting a shadow over her.

She was surprised to see Prince Frederick before her and looking at her with unreadable eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, giving Aria an outstretched hand. His demeanor was much calmer than it had been before, and he stood in a composed manner, smiling mildly. 

Aria raised an eyebrow, surprised at his question. _Would you like to dance?_ Why was _he_, of all people, asking _her_ to dance? 

She hesitated, unsure of what to say. It would be impolite to decline, especially because he was the prince, but what did it matter if she _did _decline? There was no rule saying she had to accept, and even if there was, who cared? But then again…if Aria could get on the prince's good side, she could just possibly convince him to do something about the new laws. 

Her mind made up, Aria stood, and accepted the hand that was offered. "Certainly," she said simply, her face studying Frederick's for a moment, thinking how much more handsome he would look if he not only smiled more often, but he'd be more genuine about them too. His dark hair and eyes were the dream of more than a few girls, but he failed to keep his personality as attractive. 

As she and Frederick silently began to waltz, Aria noticed the jealous glances that were cast on her. _Don't worry_, Aria thought wryly, _the day I take a liking for Prince Frederick is the day I lose my mind and have to borrow one of yours_.

They flew by Terence and the noblemen, and Aria's gaze rested on the prince of Kyrria, his back rigidly straight and a serious look on his face. He obviously seemed displeased about something one of the men was saying. He was probably also unaware of the mob of girls behind him, eager to get at chance to talk to him. Aria recognized Laurie to be among them. 

Frederick's voice interrupted Aria's reverie. "You know him." The question that was intended came out as more of a statement.

Surprised and slightly confused at Frederick's question, Aria looked at him. "Who?" 

"Prince Terence." It was said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Taken aback at his question, Aria stared at Frederick for a moment, trying to decipher his almost emotionless face. She was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "Somewhat." Aria finally muttered uncomfortably. 

Frederick's response was a nod and then silence. Aria could feel him watching her, and she turned away, uneasy. She hoped she could accomplish her goal soon—the less time she had to spend with Frederick, the better. Aria opened her mouth to speak upon the matter concerning the laws when the prince spoke instead. 

"I sincerely meant it when I said that I do not agree with my father's laws." He said it so suddenly that it surprised Aria for a moment, and she stared at him, his brown eyes strangely unnerving.

Finally she spoke. "Then why are you not doing anything about it? You _can_ make a difference." Aria paused and continued when Frederick didn't reply. "Usually we begin and end our balls with singing…but that's not going to happen anymore because of the laws that were passed. Singing is _life_ for Ayorthaians. People will suffer because of this." 

Aria tried to contain her frustration as the music ended, and she broke away from Frederick, impatient that he didn't say a thing. 

"Do the right thing," she said, trying to refrain herself from wanting to give him a good slap upside the head instead. 

Expressing no emotion, Frederick bowed silently before walking away into the sea of dancers, leaving Aria behind, clenching and unclenching her fists. 

A/N: Dude! What is up with this Frederick kid? Don't you hate it when you talk to people, and they hardly say anything or express any emotion so you never know what they're thinking? If I were Aria, I probably would've given him a good slap upside the head… At least then he'd be expressing some sort of feeling, though it'd prolly be in the form of "ow" or something. Oh well, w/e. K well tell me what ya guys think! Thanks a ton! Luv ya tons, daydream—the crazy kid who realizes she talks too much. 


	5. Ch 4: Unraveling Events

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: I have officially declared, complained, and dubbed April and May as the busiest school months ever. Why do teachers have to give us so much to do?! Seriously! 

But anyway, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole entire life. Or something like that. But it sets up the plot for the next few chapters. AND THERE IS A POINT TO GRANDS (person in this chapter)! She isn't just there for random purposes, I promise, lol. 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Four: _Unraveling Events_

Terence reluctantly unscrewed the cap of the light-brown tinted bottle, grimacing as the bittersweet smell of the medicine wafted through the air. Slowly, trying to stall as much as possible, he poured a spoonful out and swallowed the Tonic, making a face as the syrupy liquid slid down his throat.

After quickly screwing the cap back on and swallowing several times to get the unwanted taste out of his mouth, the prince took out a letter out of his pocket, the creases on the paper worn from the numerous times he'd folded and refolded it. 

It was from his mother, and he'd received it that morning, but Terence had read it enough times that he practically had the first few sentences memorized. It gave him a good dose of Kyrria, which he greatly needed.

He carefully smoothed out the letter on the mahogany desk next to the candle that was still burning, flickering gold casting yellow in his curls of hair. Terence began to read, a smile on his face. 

__

Dear Tere, 

I hope all is well in Ayortha, and since the magic book hasn't shown anything disastrous, I gather that no one has found you sliding down the banisters yet. Everything is fine here, although the whole family misses you very much. Without his older brother here to set a good example, Brendan will not drink his Tonic as voluntarily as he did before—and I do hope, along with Mandy, that you are drinking your Tonic too. Emmie wishes you were here to teach her archery and asks daily why her brother has to travel all the way to Ayortha.

I have heard from your Father, and it's to my great happiness and relief that he reports that the uprising of the ogres has ceased dramatically. If we are lucky, he will be able to return soon, and we shall be able to visit Ayortha. 

Are many of the Ayorthaian noblemen as untalkative as before? I remember your Father telling me this in a letter of his from Ayortha when he spent his year there. The last time he and I visited, it still seemed to be the case. However, that was five years ago, and things change so quickly, as we have learned. But, if the same still applies and you yearn for talk, I am sure Areida will gladly welcome you at her inn in Amonta if you arrive at a chance to visit. The address for the Avicenne Inn I will include at the bottom of this letter. 

As promised, I shall tell you of Hattie's latest visit to the castle. With Olive's marriage, I cannot help but notice that Hattie has become somewhat…desperate. I found her outside the entrance of the castle today, trying to flirt with one of the castle guards. I felt sorry for the poor man, whose face showed more fright than if there was an attack on him by a band of very vicious and very hungry ogres. It was quite a pleasure to tell Hattie that the guard was already married.

Reply soon, as your brother and sister, as well as the rest of us here miss you so. 

With love,

Your Mother, the best roly-poly pudding maker (after Mandy, of course!) 

Terence folded the letter back up again and bit his lip, feeling slightly homesick, but less lonely than before. He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper from the desk and dipped his pen in ink, before bending over and scrawling across the page.

He was eager to tell his mother whom he'd met again in Ayortha.

***

King Joelm looked through the castle window at the deep forest below and the vast, drab mountains behind the trees that drew the boundaries between his kingdom of Tallkes and Ayortha. He stroked his gold-gray beard for a moment, before smiling.

"Ayortha will be conquered," King Joelm said, turning from the window to look at his close advisor, Lord Newfrey.

Observant and insidious eyes returned King Joelm's look of greed, the thin lips of the advisor raising in a pinched smile. "Oh yes?"

"Yes." The King turned his body back to the window and stared at the sea of woodland that stretched for a mile in front of the castle walls—dark, immense, and sinister. "King Randall is weak. His wife's death has caused him to crumble. That is why," he said, turning for a moment from the window with an air of almost drunken arrogance, "I resolve to never get stupidly attached to a woman."

Lord Newfrey kept his hawk-like eyes on the King of Tallkes and remained silent. 

"Prince Frederick should be easy to kill, a weak and cowardly rat he is, or so I have heard. I could arrange a murder—people could believe it to be a suicide of some sort." 

"Who shall do the killing?" The low voice of the advisor floated through the air from where he sat in the corner of the dark room. 

There was a pause before the ruler of Tallkes spoke. "I know the perfect murderer." King Joelm spun around, a glint in his eye. "The most unexpected assassin…" 

***

"Oh dear Gods!" Emily sighed with feeling as she clasped her hands together dramatically. "That is _so_ romantic! And just because it's so romantic, I shall forgive you for not telling me all this in the beginning." 

Aria groaned, covering her face with her hands to shield her furious blush. "It's not _romantic_! Terence and I are friends." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I think he's extremely kind, that is all." 

The two friends were walking slowly through the hilly grass near the palace, strolling aimlessly as Aria spilled her secrets about Prince Terence. It was a relief to tell Emily this, but Aria played down her feelings about the prince, embarrassed by what she felt. She'd never been one to be entirely open about everything in her life—especially where love was concerned, even though Emily was her best friend. 

Not that she loved Terence or anything. She hardly knew him. But he had been on her mind for the past week since the ball, and with some embarrassment, Aria realized she liked him. 

As the two friends walked along the hills of grass, they came upon Laurie and several girls, playing archery. _How pathetically girlish can you get?_ Aria thought to herself, as she watched for a moment with raised eyebrows as Laurie strung a rounded-tipped arrow on her bow, barely pulling the string taut before letting it go. The arrow pitifully landed in the grass a foot in front of her, and Laurie and her companions giggled, as though it was the most amusing thing in the world. 

They stopped, however, when they noticed Aria and Emily. Instead of Laurie's usual caustic remarks whenever she lay her sight on Aria, she smiled snobbily at them before walking over, gesturing for a girl who was standing beside her to follow. 

"Allow me to introduce to you, Aria and Emily, my new and _very_ good friend, Jessalyn Tervann of Varlyn." Laurie said the introduction with a triumphant and boastful air, obviously extremely proud of her new acquaintance. 

Laurie turned to a beautiful girl beside her, her voice low but loud enough for Aria and Emily to hear. "These two aren't exactly the best to be seen with—especially the one with brown hair, she's against King Randall for heaven's sake—but I shall introduce you to them anyway, just so you can see that there are parasites in this kingdom that you should make sure you never become friends with." 

Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes right out of her head as Laurie finished her "secret" talk with Jessalyn. 

The girl beside Laurie turned to Aria and Emily as though Laurie had not said a thing and swept a deep and elegant curtsy. "Good day Aria, Emily. It's an _absolute_ pleasure to meet so many wonderful Ayorthaians. This is my first time in Ayortha—I'm from Tallkes," she explained, her red lips curling in a smile to show pearly-white teeth.

Aria and Emily both curtsied. "Are you visiting relatives?" Aria asked politely, watching with slight envy as Jessalyn threw back waves of golden hair from her crystal green eyes and smiled a flawless smile. 

"Yes, I am visiting my aunt and uncle. Ayortha is such a lovely kingdom, and I am quite eager to learn more about it. Laurie has been kind enough to allow me companionship amongst her friends, and I must say, if all Ayorthaians are as benevolent as all that I've met, I think I shall make this visit permanent!" A ripple of velvet laughter escaped Jessalyn's lips. Laurie stood beside Jessalyn silently with a proud and smug smile. 

"Is there anywhere or anyone in particular that you would like to visit or meet in Ayortha?" Emily asked amiably. Aria admired her friend for being able to be so friendly to someone so nauseatingly perfect. 

Jessalyn gracefully leaned forward, as though to tell Emily and Aria a secret. Laurie leaned too, attempting to position herself the exact way Jessalyn was doing. 

"I learned from Laurie that the Prince of Kyrria is here in Ayortha. I'm quite excited to meet him. However," Jessalyn smiled, "I'm _very_ eager to meet Prince Frederick." 

***

The sun threw its beams across the canopy of trees, rays of light reaching the dirt path underneath where they found Aria, walking blissfully and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the spring atmosphere. She carried a basket under her arm, containing a loaf of bread, a jar of molasses, and a container of soup, along with other foods she'd managed to sneak out of the kitchen that morning. 

Aria was headed for Amonta, a town on the outskirts of Ayortha, located an hour's walk away from the kingdom's capital, Aloya. She remembered when she was little, her mother used to take her to the small city, showing Aria where her mother had grown up before Aria's father had married her. 

Her mother had shown Aria the livelihood and warmth of people in the town, but also the poverty of many. After her mother had died when she was nine from sickness, Aria wasn't able to go back to Amonta. But then her father had begun to go frequently on business trips for King Randall to other kingdoms, and the governess hired for Aria usually left her to her own doing. 

So one morning, the idea of visiting Amonta secretly again had struck her. Aria snuck out that day with a map of the kingdom she'd taken from the library at home and headed for the small town. 

Once there, she befriended an old lady her mother had visited with her on one of their trips to Amonta. Though feeble and almost blind, the lady was kind and understanding, and Aria had become deeply attached to her and began to take care of the old woman whom she had begun to call "Grands". 

It'd become a routine now for Aria to sneak out to Amonta monthly, with some food and drink to visit Grands, who Aria had grown to love as though she were her own grandmother. 

As she walked along, a sack of coins jingled quietly in the hidden pocket of her dress. It was in case of an emergency, for Grands never accepted any money Aria ever offered.

Aria picked a bundle of flowers for Grands along the path as she went, and noticing the silence around her except for the chirps of birds, she wondered what would happen if she began singing. She opened her mouth and paused. Thinking better of her action, she closed her mouth, angry that for once, she'd decided not to break a rule. Even though the rule was actually a law. _But a stupid law!_, she thought furiously. 

Aria arrived in Amonta at noon, loving the bustle and friendliness the town offered. Children ran unattended in the streets, laughing and shrieking as they played their games. Peasants set up markets alongside the road, selling colorful cloths, fruits, and more. Aria wished she could stop and look at each stand more closely, but time was short. If she arrived home late, her governess was sure to suspect something. 

Aria arrived at the tiny house that offered shelter for Grands, thinking of all the stories and happenings that she was bursting to tell her about. But with alarm, she noticed the shutters of the windows closed, the house dark and silent. Grands had always left her windows open until dark, when she said thieves and danger were out and about. 

Aria worriedly knocked on the door of the small house, and putting her ear to the door and hearing nothing, she quickly opened it, heart pounding and mind racing of horrid what ifs. 

The one-roomed house was dark and dreary, and Aria waited for an agonizing moment for her eyes to adjust. She saw a small figure in the tiny bed in the corner of the room, silent and still.

"Grands?" Aria whispered softly, afraid that the response would be only silence. She was relieved when she saw a shift in the blankets on the bed at her voice. 

"Aria dear? Is that you?" The voice was weak, thin, and very sickly. 

Aria sped to the bed, dropping the basket she held on the ground. "Grands! Are you alright? You're sick!" She struggled to find a match and candle on the wooden stand beside the bed, and finally finding both, she struck the match and lighted a tiny stub of candle, gasping at the shrunken face of Grands in bed as the light shone feebly in the room.

"I've been waiting for you." Grands' pale lips raised in a fragile smile, her bony hand reaching to touch Aria's. "I'm afraid it's time."

"Time? You were fine last month." Aria panicked. "I should have come earlier…"

"No dear. I knew it was time soon, but I wanted to wait until you were beside me…" Grands' voice trailed off, her already cold hand becoming even cooler in Aria's hold. 

"Grands! No, please," Aria begged, her voice becoming shaky. This couldn't be happening. How could it? How could someone just…die? Memories of the death of her mother came sweeping over Aria, and a strangled sob rose in her throat. She couldn't cry, she couldn't cry, _she wouldn't let herself_…

"You are a wonderful girl Aria, and my years of knowing you have brought me happiness." Grands sighed, her voice becoming lighter and lighter. 

"I love you Grands," Aria choked out, tears threatening to fall any second. She bent lower and strained her ears to hear Grands' last words.

"I love you too Aria…Thank you… _Nothing at all like your father_…" Grands' voice trailed off, life leaving her eyes, her complexion becoming duller than before. 

Heart breaking, Aria reached over and closed Grands' eyelids, her fingers trembling as they touched the cool skin. The lump in her throat won its fight and Aria burst into shaky tears as she huddled over Grand's bed, the basket of food beside her on the dusty floor long forgotten. 

***

Two hours later, Aria stood at the doorway of Grands' empty house, her face sore from crying. She'd notified the town of Grands' death and they'd come to take Grands' body away, along with most of her possessions. Grands' burial was scheduled for the next day. 

Thinking of Grands' burial brought fresh tears to Aria's eyes, and she lowered herself against the door of Grands' home, sobbing and clutching the necklace Grands had left for her, a beautiful cerulean stone, the center translucent. She rocked herself against the wooden doorway, new waves of sadness and grief overcoming her. 

Aria didn't realize she'd fallen asleep. She woke to find the sky dark and the streets silent, her back aching from leaning uncomfortably against the wooden doorframe for so long, and her heart aching from her loss of Grands. 

What was she going to do? It was obviously already nighttime, although a blanket of dark clouds covered the moon. Aria had never stayed so long in Amonta, and she wasn't sure where she could go. It was too late to head back to the capital, and staying in Grands' empty house would make her feel worse. 

With only little hesitation, she got up from the ground, and with a final look at Grands' house, she turned and walked down the dark street, trying to find an inn or other places of lodging in which to stay. Aria estimated that her hidden bag of coins could pay for a night's lodging along with the money for Grands' burial. 

Suddenly, a large, gruff hand grabbed her waist from behind and another hand clamped over her mouth, stifling Aria's scream. 

"What's a perty thang like you doin' all by 'er lonely self at nigh', eh?" The voice was slurred and rough. "Gerl like you be needin' some comp'ny.." 

Aria smelled fumes of spirits from her captor's mouth, strong and sickening. The man was drunk. Realizing that he was trying to pull her into an unlit alley, she began to kick as hard as she could, her voice muffled from behind his hand, feeling more helpless than ever. The arm around her waist tightened, and Aria gasped for breath. 

She needed help, and she needed it fast. 

Unexpectedly, as though the Gods were answering to her prayer, Aria suddenly heard a voice from behind. 

"Let go of the girl, _now_." 

Aria stopped struggling for a moment, wondering if her ears had fooled her. Her captor turned with a stumble, the spirits plainly doing its work. Aria's eyes widened when she saw the origin of the voice. _Terence?_ she wondered through her tired daze. 

"No," her captor growled, stumbling to one side of the alley. However, his voice faltered when Terence unsheathed a sword, the metal glinting slightly in the dark entrance of the alley.

"Let go of her," the prince repeated, his eyes flickering to Aria's for a moment before back to the face of her captor. 

Shaking with intoxicated fear, the man turned and began running down the alley, dragging Aria for a moment before dropping her on the dirt. 

Aria's body tumbled to the ground, her head meeting the hard wall of the alley. The impact knocked her unconscious and her body numbed, darkness quickly seeping over her. 

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was slightly on the boring side, but I had to set everything up. You know what to do! ;) Anyway, back to homework for me… luv, daydream. 


	6. Ch 5: The Untitled Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: SCORE! I finally managed an update! So very, very sorry I haven't been doing so, but I definitely have a very good reason. End of year = school crap = exams + other events = stress = not being able to write/update. Exams start next week, which sucks major, but I'll try to update sooner. 

In response to some of your questions:

****

Mooky-Terence is 2 years older than Aria. As for your other question involving Aria's dad, I guess you'll just have to read and find out ;) 

****

Slickchick650-Yep, the reviews do get emailed to me. It's actually kind of cool (lol I know, I'm a dork) cuz you get this little "Review Alert!" thing. Ok, I'm going to shut up now. 

****

Eldainwe Aduial Elenath and **Becker**-Thanks for the constructive criticism! I didn't even realize it all seemed to be based on looks until you guys pointed it out. So thanks, and keep criticizing! I'll try to improve :)

****

To everyone mentioned above and all other awesome, awesome reviewers/readers (Pidget, Alqualyne, Nnifer, Cheler, TallemeraRane, AussieGal, sonchika, Tessandra, meg87, Connie, and Jayne)-Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! You guys rock even more than the _____ ! (insert your favorite band here, preferably the All-American Rejects :P) I hope I didn't forget anyone--but if I did, I'm really sorry, and you rock too! :)

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter 5: The Untitled Chapter That Now Appears To Be Titled

__

She was running, running as fast as she could through the dark alley, heading desperately for the light peeking out at the end of the tunnel. Her lungs were on fire, her throat sore and gasping for breath. She could hear angry footsteps pounding from behind, louder and louder, closer and closer… 

Gasping, Aria woke, her body bathed in cold sweat and her heart pounding loudly. Head throbbing, she waited for a second, her eyes adjusting to the dark and quiet around her. She sat still for a moment, one hand rubbing a dull ache that emanated from her head and the other clutching Grands' necklace tightly. She breathed heavily a few moments longer, attempting to erase lingering thoughts of the nightmare. 

Where was she? Memories suddenly flooded Aria's mind, shocking her for a moment. _Grands. The drunken man. Terence._

Shivering from the remembrance, the dream, and the sudden cold she felt, Aria groped around her, her hands brushing against bed sheets. She finally reached the edge of the bed and quickly and quietly, slipped out, her bare feet touching the wooden floor below. Standing in the middle of the room, Aria looked around, arms wrapped tightly to herself. 

A small window brought in meager dawn light through its heavy curtains on the right wall, giving some light to the wooden dresser in the corner of the room. A rocking chair sat in the opposite corner, silent and still, making Aria feel a silly need to rock it. Spotting a lonely shawl resting on the chair, she grabbed it and pulled it around herself, before reaching for the knob on the door of the room and quietly pulling it open. 

A dim, empty hall greeted her, numerous doors dotting each side of it. Peeking further down the hallway, Aria saw steps that led downstairs, where warm yellow light came and welcomed her. Longing for warmth and happiness, she nervously tiptoed towards the stairs, wooden floorboards creaking quietly beneath her feet. 

***

Jessalyn arched her eyebrows as she stared at her reflection in the mirror on the chiffonnier, tilting and turning her head slightly as she watched the mixture of shadow and light created by the candle accent the delicate curve of her nose. She reached up and let loose the hair that had been braided into an elegant twist around her head, the gold strands tumbling onto her shoulders and down her back. 

Jessalyn smiled approvingly at herself. She was beautiful, and she knew it—and she knew others had the same knowledge. Ever since she was a small child, she'd been able to use her beauty to get everything she wanted, and she'd learned to enjoy toying with people in the process—how many men could she get to become intoxicated with love for her, how many others she could fool into making them think she was an absolute saint… So now it had become a game to her—a game where Jessalyn was confident she would _always_ be the winner. 

But now came the real challenge. The _ultimate_ game. So much was at stake. A whole lifetime of practicing had come to this point. 

Jessalyn's lips raised in a self-satisfied smirk. She wasn't going to disappoint her father. 

***

Aria reached the last step of the staircase and blinked for a moment as the warm yellow light flooded her every sense. The room that she found herself in was cozy and welcoming, a motherly touch obvious in the milieu. She breathed a silent sigh of relief; wherever she was, she knew she was safe. As though to further prove Aria's notion, a kind voice spoke up. 

"Oh! You're awake!" 

The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman, her chestnut hair twirled into a bun on her head, loose strands falling into her kind and slender face. She was in what appeared to be the kitchen, at a table near a large copper stove where she was kneading dough, white flour smudged on her dark blue apron. The woman hurriedly wiped her hands on her apron before walking quickly to Aria. 

"How are you feeling?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "How does your head feel? No bleeding cuts, but I'm guessing a bruise has most likely formed." 

Aria managed an uncertain smile. "My head does hurt a little," she admitted. "But I'm sure it'll be alright in a few days. Thank you for taking me in. I'm sorry about all the trouble." 

The woman smiled, pushing back her hair with the back of her flour-covered hands. "Oh dear, there's no trouble at all. Terence went out for a breath of fresh air, and I told him to bring something to defend himself with if there was any trouble—you never know what kind of people are out at night nowadays—and luckily he did!" 

She paused for breath and led Aria to an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. "Please, sit down. You must be tired out of your wits. Are you sure you wouldn't like to go back to sleep for awhile?" When Aria shook her head, she continued. "You're probably wondering who I am—I'm Areida, a close friend of Terence's mother. You're Aria?" 

Aria nodded, trying to take everything in all at once. Terence must have told Areida who she was. "Aria Delamont," she confirmed. 

"Delamont?" Areida, who had gone back to the kitchen to pour a mug of something warm for Aria stopped in her movements.

"Yes." Aria was surprised at Areida's reaction. "Do you know my father? Lord Maxmilien Delamont? Or my mother?" Aria's heart thumped hopefully. Maybe Areida was a friend of her mother's. "My mother was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Reaal Delamont. She grew up here." 

Areida momentarily appeared both startled and thoughtful. "No," she said after a pause, "I did not know either of them. For a moment I confused your last name with that of a family I used to know."

"Oh?" Aria accepted the mug that Areida finally handed her and looked up curiously. "What was their last name?"

Areida hesitated, and then cocked her head, as though thinking. "Deltamon, that was it." 

Aria paused to drink the gold-tan liquid in the mug and immediately relaxed as a hot, sweet tea touched her lips. "Thank you for your hospitality Areida. I don't know what would have happened if you or Terence hadn't been here."

Areida smiled, and her warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners. "You're welcome dear. After all, this _is_ an inn." Her voice turned serious for a moment. "But why were you out so late? And by yourself in Amonta?"

Aria wavered for a moment, wondering whether to tell Areida why she was in Amonta. The trips she made to Amonta, even when it had been with her mother had always been kept a secret—her mother had said it was more fun that way, that the trips were covert adventures just for the two of them. But now Aria kept the trips to herself only because it was much simpler that way—her governess would have never allowed it anyway if she knew. 

Deciding that telling Areida was safe, Aria explained herself, and the reason she was here and what had happened to Grands. Her voice cracked as she spoke about Grands, and suddenly she found herself hugging Areida, sobbing and choking on her tears. 

It was a healing moment as Areida comfortingly explained life and death, and Aria found herself feeling much better than she had before. 

She realized she missed not having a mother. 

***

The wind blew through the trees, a light whooshing sound that mixed with the chirps of birds in the cemetery. The sun shone brightly in the clear sky. There were no puffs of clouds, no hint of even a whiff of one. But Aria didn't even notice. 

She stared at a slab, newly put into the ground, the name "Kat Molndate" inscribed neatly but coldly into the gray surface. 

"I miss you already, Grands," Aria whispered. A light breeze blew through the graveyard, ruffling Aria's hair and taking the words away from her lips. She closed her eyes, imagining her message to Grands swirling and flying through the blue sky, twisting up, up… 

She opened her eyes and blinked for a moment in the morning sunlight and looked back down at the slab and next to it, the flowers she'd placed. 

Aria was sad, but Areida had helped her accept Grands' death. _Grands is in a better place now_, Aria thought, as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Areida had offered to accompany Aria for the burial, but Aria had declined. Aria knew Grands had no living relatives, nor anyone else who knew her. She wanted to be alone for this. 

After a few more minutes of staring at the gray slab, Aria turned her head up to the sapphire sky to say a final good-bye. 

She turned and followed the dirt path through the cemetery, ducking a low branch of a maple tree. Aria let herself through the ornate iron gate, stopping abruptly when she saw a boy standing under a tree near the entrance, the bright green leaves slightly hiding him from view. Hands held in front of him, his head was bent, looking as though he was studying intently the grass on the ground. He was so deep in concentration that he didn't even notice Aria walk towards him. 

"How interesting is the grass, really?" 

The boy looked up startled and straightened before giving a tiny smile. "I was hoping that if I stared hard enough, I could catch it growing." 

"That would be quite an achievement, wouldn't it?" Aria's lips turned up at the corners, and she looked at Terence through the leaves, grateful now for company. 

"Areida told me you were here." Terence paused, too polite to ask about the situation. "Are you feeling better?" He inquired instead, stepping out from under the tree. 

The two began walking, leaving the shadows of the trees next to the cemetery gate and heading up the path to the main road. 

"Yes, I am. I haven't had a chance to tell you thank you yet for helping me last night. I—I don't know what would've happened without you." Aria turned red. "Thank you." 

Terence smiled. "A save for a save."

Aria gave a puzzled look. "A save for a save?"

"You saved us from ogres once. It was my turn to return the favor." 

Aria gave a lilliputian grin. "Oh I see. So you were only just returning a favor? It wasn't out of the pure goodness of your heart?" 

Terence blushed. "That's not what I meant—I mean, I didn't mean that I was just going to return—I did it because…" He trailed off, cheeks pink and tongue-tied. 

Aria smiled. "Thank you." She said softly, suddenly feeling emotional again. 

"Thank _you_." 

They were silent for a moment, watching the dust swirl around their feet on the road as they walked. The miniscule particles shimmered in the sunlight, reminding Aria of fairy dust and childhood. _Wouldn't it be wonderful to be a small child again,_ Aria mused. _No worries, no complications…_

"You're probably wondering why I'm in Amonta in the first place," Aria said after a moment. "My mother used to take me here to show me where she'd grown up. It was a wonderful thing to do with her, and we'd used to sneak off together for a day, to visit this town. I loved it. When my mother passed away, I couldn't go back for awhile. But Father began going away frequently on business trips, and so I began sneaking to Amonta again." 

Aria paused and gazed up at the sky for a moment. "I met Grands once when I was alone here. She was buying food, I remember, and the vendor was being awfully mean to her because she was old and a little slow with some things. I was angry that he was treating her so horribly and I just _had _to give him a piece of my mind." 

Terence chuckled and gave her a sidelong glance. "Strange—I can completely imagine you doing so." 

"Are you teasing me, _Your Majesty_?" 

"No, not at _all, My Lady_." The prince gave her an amused look, watching as she tilted her chin into the air. 

"Good, because you don't want to." 

Terence smiled before his face turned serious. "What happened then?"

"I yelled at him," Aria stated simply. "He was surprised—and I took the opportunity to lead Grands away. She didn't deserve to be treated like that." Aria told Terence about how she'd gotten to know Grands well and how she began sneaking to Amonta monthly. "My governess is most likely extremely perplexed as to where I am right now. I was planning to get home yesterday evening."

Terence looked worried. "Will she be alright? Won't she notify someone? Would you like to go back to Aloya right now? I could take you back," he offered. 

Aria smiled at his courtesy. "No, it's alright. Thank you. My governess wouldn't tell anyone yet—she'd be afraid if Father found out, he'd accuse her of not taking care of me correctly. Not that she does, anyway." She kicked at the ground and watched as dust flew into the spring air again. She stretched out a hand and tried to catch the particles, watching as some settled onto her open palm. 

Terence gazed at her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but then thinking better of it, he stopped. Instead, he asked her, "Would you like to explore Amonta with me today then? You probably haven't had a chance to see the whole town, and neither have I." 

Aria's eyes lighted up, and she looked up, much happier than she'd been a moment ago. "Really?" 

"Really." 

A/N: I know, I know, very short chapter. But the next one will be longer, and there'll be some fun and evilness too. How's that? :) Review, comment, criticize, go watch tv, etc. etc.! 

Luv, daydream (you know, I've gotten used to this pen name now. I guess I'm not gonna change it anymore, lol) 


	7. Ch 6: When Frederick Met Jessalyn

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: First Sunday of the summer! How awesome is that?! I'm sooooo happy. Finally, all the studying is SO over. Sweeeeeet. 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Six: When Frederick Met Jessalyn

Prince Frederick slowly walked down the palace corridor, a feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach. Three times already he'd thought about turning back. And three times he'd forced himself to keep walking forward. Not that it was really walking. It was more like laboriously dragging his feet towards his father's room. It'd be so easy to turn back, but he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for Ayortha. _For Aria_. 

It was sooner than he'd hoped when he arrived at the large door of his father's chamber. Frederick gave a silent nod to the guards on either side, and then proceeded to give a weak knock. Maybe if it were quiet enough, his father wouldn't even hear. 

"Who is it?" King Randall's voice came from the other side of the wooden barrier, loud and threatening. 

Frederick gave a grimace, disappointed that the King had heard the knock. "It's me Father." 

"Oh. Well come in then." 

Frederick opened the door to the room and stepped in, the door closing with a dry click behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The heavy curtains were drawn shut, letting in hardly any presence of daytime. The only light came from a small candle on King Randall's escritoire, which he sat next to, staring at the unlit fireplace. 

"Father." Frederick hesitated, unsure of how to start. When King Randall remained silent, Frederick spoke again. "There's…something important I must talk to you about." 

King Randall finally turned his head from the fireplace to his son standing meekly near the door. "What is it?" His tone was less than welcoming. 

The prince cleared his throat. "The, uh, the new laws that were put into effect. I don't think the kingdom agrees well with them…The ban on singing is no doubt the worst. I think that maybe if we took the laws away, or if you'd feel better if it were half of the laws that were—"

"Stop!" King Randall growled out, his command making Frederick tremble slightly. "I don't want to hear your insane babbling. Do you think that we made these laws for no reason? It's for the good of this kingdom that we're doing this!"

Frederick didn't miss the use of the word _we_ in his Father's statements. _It's only you Father_, he thought bitterly, _not me too_. He stood silent, too scared to say what he felt. 

King Randall waved a hand of dismissal. "Leave me." 

Swallowing hard, Frederick did as he was told, feeling frightened, bitter, and angry. But most of all, he was disappointed. Disappointed that he'd let Aria down. 

***

"So you survived finishing school after all." 

"Barely. I was under surveillance daily after I returned. The teachers absolutely _hated_ me. But that was alright." Aria shrugged, making a face. "The feeling was reciprocated." 

Terence laughed, causing Aria to have the sporadic urge to hug him. "Do you still run off occasionally?" 

Aria nodded. "I do." 

"Good." Terence smiled.

The two slowly strolled down a street in Amonta, little shops and stands filling up each side of the road. There were bakeries and barrelmakers, butchers and vegetable stands. The town seemed to explode with liveliness, people bustling everywhere and children's voices yelling as they played their games down the street. 

"I love this," Aria breathed, watching as a little boy gave a few shiny coins to a fruit vendor and was allowed to pick an apple in return. 

Terence looked down at the girl beside him. "You haven't been around here in a long time have you?" 

Aria shook her head regretfully. "I haven't been around in this town to explore ever since my mother died. I've only had enough time on each of my visits here to visit Grands." 

They walked by a small jewelry stand, and Aria stopped, fascinated by the unusual necklaces and bracelets the vendor had displayed carefully in front of her, making sure none were stolen. The adornments were all made by the same sort of substance, a delicate silvery-white metal.

"My mother has a necklace that reminds me an awful lot of these," Terence said, looking at the display. 

"They're beautiful." Aria picked up a bracelet that had caught her eye. The ornament was made of tiny links of the metal, the silver-white color both soothing and elegant. 

"It is, is it not?" The vendor was an old lady with short gray hair and startlingly blue eyes. A dark orange garment was wrapped around her, and she slowly reached out to look closer at the bracelet Aria held. "These were all made by a close friend of mine. A very talented woman. If you look at the inside of each of the links, she engraved her initials." The senescent lady showed her two guests. 

Aria and Terence peered at the inside of the bracelet. Sure enough, the letters "R N" were elaborately engraved in each of the miniscule links. 

"That's amazing. It must have taken her forever."

"It did," the lady agreed. "This silver-white metal is only found in Tallkes, in a site located in the walls of the kingdom's capital city. It's a difficult substance to work with. It takes two months for my friend to engrave all the letters into the links of a bracelet like this, and eight more months for the metal to dry and harden completely." 

"Eight months!" Aria's eyes widened. 

The vendor nodded. "That's why these are so rare. And high-priced."

***

Jessalyn watched from the shade of an oak tree at the tiny figure of Prince Frederick across the castle grounds. He was slowly trudging through the grass, obviously unaware of both the sunny atmosphere and her watchful eyes. 

From what Jessalyn had observed so far, it seemed as though the prince was quite a moody, gloomy character. 

But no worry. She was sure she could fix that. 

***

"Help! Help!" 

Frederick turned from his brooding thoughts to look across the clearing and was surprised to see a girl running towards him in obvious distress. He walked quickly towards her, forgetting for the moment about his father. 

"Lady, is there something the matter?" 

The girl stopped in front of him, gasping hard and a hand to her head. "Oh! I was—was walking in the woods, and all of a sudden, I heard something behind me. And, and I started walking faster, and I could hear it speeding up too. So I started to run, and soon it was _chasing_ me!" 

The prince listened with concern and looked into the trees across the clearing from where the girl had come from. "Did you see what it was? Was it a human or an animal?" 

"I—I don't know! Oh, you have to understand, it was absolutely _dreadful_!" The girl gasped and put a hand to her heart, moaning.

Frederick nodded. "I'll go look right now. The sooner we solve this problem, the better. Would you like me to find someone to accompany you home?" 

"Oh!" The girl grabbed his arm. "Please, don't go! It's too dangerous. Let a few of the castle guards do it. I'd rather you stay with me for awhile. I know it's really silly of me, but I'm still frightened. I'm _so_ sorry for the trouble." 

The girl looked up at Frederick with pleading green eyes. The prince couldn't help but think how pretty she was, the dark lashes that surrounded pools of green, golden hair that framed a delicate face, and a full set of lips that were currently trembling. 

"Alright," he agreed, not noticing that the girl was still gripping his arm tightly. 

"Oh thank you!" She breathed, a smile spreading across her face. "I really appreciate your act of kindness." She swept a curtsy. "I'm Jessalyn." 

"Frederick." The prince bowed. 

Jessalyn put a hand to her mouth. "Frederick! Oh dear me, you're not _Prince_ Frederick?" 

Frederick nodded awkwardly. "I am." 

Jessalyn flushed, and she put a hand to her forehead in embarrassment before curtsying again. "I'm so sorry Your Highness, I didn't know… Forgive me for my ignorance." 

Frederick reached out a hand to Jessalyn to lift her from her curtsy. "It's alright. Are you new here?" 

"Well," Jessalyn smiled, "yes I am. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle here in Aloya. I'm from Tallkes." She ran a slender hand through her hair. "This is such a beautiful kingdom. Well, what little I have had a chance to see so far," she added. 

"You haven't had a chance to see much yet?" 

Jessalyn shook her head. 

"I'd be honored to show you around," Frederick offered. "There are many places here I am sure you would love to see." 

Jessalyn clasped her hands together. "Oh really? That would be wonderful! Thank you Prince Frederick." 

"It's my pleasure." 

A/N: *Shakes head*. Frederick, Frederick, Frederick. Sorry about the short chapter. It just seemed like a good place to stop. But the next few updates should be faster, with more time and all. You know what to do! :P


	8. Ch 7: Nearly a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: Too bad it's only _nearly_ a kiss, huh? Lol, anyway, thanks to all you reviewers and readers! And it was awesome cuz I got a bunch of people to read Ella Enchanted lately…my mom included. Haha, and she liked it. :)

Thanks to Alqualyne for her editing help—you rock! So if you notice exceptionally wonderful grammar in this chapter…you know who to thank! Lol 

Well, here's chapter seven! 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Seven: Nearly a Kiss

Portia put down her sewing and bent her head back to relieve the ache in her neck, before turning to the window and pulling back the lacy white curtain. 

With disappointment and uneasiness, she noted that the palace grounds below were empty. There were no signs whatsoever of Aria. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt, Portia remembered how yesterday night, she'd been somewhat relieved when Aria hadn't come home. The three years that Portia had been Aria's governess, she'd never once come close to liking the girl. 

Not that Aria was awful, really. She would actually be quite lovable, except Portia had always felt uneasy around others, especially those much younger than her and as independent and confident as Aria. Lord Maxmilien's daughter was someone Portia wished she was like, but knew she could never be, and therefore despised. 

__

A little longer of being her governess and I'm done, Portia thought to herself with relief as she bent back down to her sewing. Seconds later, she raised her head again, wondering if she should inform someone of Aria's disappearance. _No_, she thought, _if Lord Maxmilien ever found out, I'd lose this job. She'll appear in the door by tonight, I'm sure_. 

As much as Portia disliked Aria, she'd never thought about quitting her job as governess for the Delamonts. The Lord was the King's Merchant, the highest title a merchant could hold in Ayortha. He traveled throughout the kingdoms, trading goods that resulted in a rich treasury for King Randall and an ample exchequer for the Delamonts. That of course, meant Portia received quite a nice payment also. 

Lord Maxmilien's large chamber suite in the palace was very spacious and comfortable too, Portia observed, sweeping the sitting room with a practiced eye. The Ayorthaian palace was colossal and was divided into sections for the royal family, the king's advisors, and other high titles, including Lord Maxmilien himself.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and Portia gave a sigh of partially unexpected relief. Aria had come back. She looked up—and froze. A tall man stood in the doorway, brown hair peppered with gray, a stern face made even harsher by the wrinkles that had newly appeared since Portia had last seen him. 

***

"This was the most fun I've had since I've arrived in Ayortha." Terence told Aria as they arrived on the palace grounds at Aloya. He quickly got off the horse and turned to give an outstretched hand to Aria who had been sitting behind him. 

"Don't think I can get off a horse by myself?" Aria teased with a smile, jumping off the horse as though it was second nature. Nevertheless, she took Terence's hand once she was on the ground and squeezed it. 

Their hands seemed to fit naturally together. Both Terence and Aria stared down at their interlocking hold. It was funny how each couldn't tell whose fingers were whose for a split second. 

"Thank you," Aria began softly, looking up to meet Terence's eyes. She felt her stomach flip somewhere inside of her. Aria groaned inwardly and looked down. Great. She didn't even know where her stomach was anymore. She'd _never_ been like this before. 

"Are you alright?" 

Aria raised her eyes to meet the prince's before covering her quickly blushing face with her free hand. She felt like a little girl with a large infatuation again. "I'm fine," she mumbled, daring to take a peek at Terence through her fingers. 

She saw his tilted head looking at her bent head, his suddenly amused eyes searching for hers through her hand. "What's wrong?" Terence asked. 

__

I don't know where my stomach is anymore, Aria thought, answering Terence's question silently. 

"Well I'm sure it's somewhere in you. Unless it somehow left after the last time you ate?" 

Aria's eyes widened, and she uncovered her face with surprise. "I said that out loud?" 

"Unless I suddenly discovered a talent of reading minds," was the prince's reply. "Well, I wouldn't worry," Terence said grinning, "I'm sure it'll be back in no time." 

Aria's lips curved into a smile, putting aside her embarrassment for the moment and said dryly, "Thanks for the reassurement."

"Anytime." Terence squeezed her hand, and Aria looked down at their grasp, smiling to herself. 

"Thank you again," she whispered, looking up to meet hazel-green eyes that now watched her seriously. "I appreciate all you've done for me yesterday and today."

It was the prince's time to turn pink. "I'm glad I could help." He bowed his head for a moment and when he looked back up, Aria found his face closer than it'd been a moment ago.

The world seemed to suddenly slow and come to a stop as Aria found herself focusing intently on Terence's face. The light sprinkle of freckles across his nose, the hidden mischievous twinkle in his eyes that each person had to discover on their own… 

Aria swallowed. The feeling she was experiencing was something new and unpredictable, and for once in her life, she was nervous beyond imagining. Aria closed her eyes and her grip tightened on Terence's hand as she found them slowly leaning closer—

"Oh Aria! How good it is to see you again!" 

Aria's eyes flew open. She and Terence quickly pulled apart, faces red from being both embarrassed and annoyed that they'd been seen. 

The world began turning once again, and Aria pulled her gaze from Terence to look out onto the field. She groaned inwardly when she saw Jessalyn coming towards her with, she noted with no surprise, Frederick. 

"Jessalyn…" Aria murmured, forcing a smile. She looked at Frederick. "Prince Frederick." 

Frederick nodded, his face expressionless except for his eyes that drifted towards Terence's and Aria's interlocked hands. Realizing this, Aria quickly dropped her hold on Terence's hand and turned away from the curious gaze Frederick gave her. 

Jessalyn gave a sidelong glance at Frederick before clearing her throat quietly. "How have you been Aria?" 

"I've been well," Aria said simply. She'd never liked Jessalyn, and something was telling her that Jessalyn had intruded on Terence and her on purpose. 

Jessalyn smiled and gave a glance at Terence. "And who's your friend?" 

__

Wouldn't she want to know, Aria thought dryly. "Prince Terence. Of Kyrria." 

"How lovely! I'm Jessalyn." Jessalyn curtsied, looking at Terence through thick lashes.

Terence bowed. "Nice to meet you Jessalyn," he said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"A pleasure to meet you too." Jessalyn paused, and when neither Aria nor Terence said anything, she put on a worried look. "I hope Frederick and I didn't interrupt anything important? We greatly apologize if we did."

Aria noticed the hand Jessalyn laid on Frederick's arm as she gave her apology. "No," she forced out, "you two didn't interrupt anything." 

Jessalyn looked at Aria with a smile that seemed too sweet. "Good." She turned her attention to Terence. "I have so many questions about Kyrria that I would just _love_ to…"

***

"L-lord Maxmilien!" Portia hastily stood up as she stared at the man at the door to the room. She could feel her pale face draining of any color and found herself feeling slightly light-headed. 

"Portia." He gave a simple nod before turning to the servant behind him. "Put my belongings in my room." 

"Should I unpack, your Lord?" 

The man shook his head at the servant. Portia watched as the servant brought the lord's luggage through the room, carrying along with him small knick-knacks Lord Maxmilien must have received through trades, including a colorful blanket and a shiny, silver-colored vase. 

"Back so soon Lord Maxmilien?" Portia gave a bleak smile as she twisted her hands nervously. 

Aria's father raised his eyebrows as he turned to the nervous woman in the room. "It's been six months Portia. I haven't been a good father to my child by being away for so long and so frequently." 

He walked into the room languidly. "I just finished my business in Kyrria. I think the king will be pleased with my accomplishment on this trip. I'm hoping it'll be one of the last." Lord Maxmilien sighed, his severe features softening for the moment. "I would like to spend more time with Aria. I am sure she has grown up since I've been away." 

Portia waited, unsure of what to say. 

"Well, where is Aria? Running off again somewhere?" 

The governess bit her lip, trying to keep her panic in check. "Y-yes.." She swallowed. 

Lord Maxmilien's eyebrows rose again. "Is there something the matter Portia?"

Portia winced before finally spilling the truth. She could almost see her pay disappearing into thin air in front of her eyes. 

Five minutes later, Lord Maxmilien was storming the room in anger, fury livid in his eyes. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE SHE WAS MISSING!" 

"You didn't tell anyone she was missing?" he repeated, looking at his child's governess as though she was the lowliest thing on earth. 

"N-no.. I'm sorry Lord Maxmilien…I didn't think—" 

"YOU'RE DISMISSED!" The lord pointed an enraged finger at the governess before turning and walking out of the suite, slamming the door so hard that the walls seemed to rattle. 

Portia stood silently after the door closed, shaking from fear and distress. _Well_, she thought, _I guess I'll be going back home to Tallkes quicker than expected_. 

A/N: I honestly can't think of where I got the name "Portia" from… Does anyone know a story or a book or something with the name Portia in it?? Luv ya lots, daydream


	9. Ch 8: Second Impressions of an Ayorthaia...

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: Er, righhht. I changed my name. Yep, I did it. I thought I'd be satisfied with daydream, but then I stumbled upon the word _whimsicality_ and absolutely loved it because it's totally me. I wanted the same name for both ff.net and fictionpress.com anyway cuz daydream was already taken over there. :( And because it sounds awesome. Lol yeah… But feel free to call me w/e—daydream, jasmine, jaz, crazy kid, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Because if I'm named, I have the annoying tendency to want to change it, so it'd be best if I just _wasn't_ named. lol, yes, I've still got Harry Potter on my mind) whimsicality, whim, whimsi, himsical…you get the point. 

Anyway, here's el chaptero eighto, and because I don't feel like writing a long author's note right here, I'll save my messages to my fellow reviewers at the bottom! How exciting. 

Oh YEAH! I finally realized, with major help by some of you very cool reviewers, that I got the name "Portia" from Shakespeare's play "Julius Caesar". We read it in English so I guess I must've gotten quite a deep impression of it or something… 

**Aria's Melody**

Chapter Eight: Second Impressions of an Ayorthaian Prince

Forcing herself to resist the urge to do something very, very awful to Jessalyn, Aria watched as the blonde girl dragged Terence away. _Of course I should have expected this_, she thought irritably. 

The prince of Kyrria gave an apologetic glance at Aria over his shoulder as Jessalyn led him farther down the field, chatting happily as though she'd never rudely pulled him away in the first place. 

Aria shrugged, knowing it was Terence's "princely duty" to be polite. She heaved a helpless sigh and turned to look at Frederick. 

"Well, I best be getting home. My governess might actually start worrying by now." With a tiny smile and a wave, Aria turned and began trudging towards the palace, forcing herself not to turn around and look for Terence and Jessalyn together wandering out somewhere in the fields. 

"Wait! Aria." 

Aria stopped mid-trudge and waited as Frederick hurried towards her. "Hm?" 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the prince stopped next to her. "I talked to my father." 

Aria raised her eyes up to Frederick, startled. She had almost lost all hope he would speak to the king. Maybe he wasn't as cowardly as she had thought… "You did?" 

Frederick nodded, looking down at his shoes. "Yes. He…he refused." 

Aria's shoulders fell. "I'll talk to him then." 

Frederick drew his gaze from his shoes and raised his head, his brown eyes meeting Aria's blue ones. "Aria, no. He's angry. He won't listen—" 

"But I have to! These laws—"

"Aria!" Frederick grabbed the girl's shoulders, his movement and urgency of voice stopping her mid-sentence to stare at him in surprise. 

"You don't know what he could do if you angered him. Please, I—" Frederick hesitated, before continuing. "I don't want to see you hurt, or worse," he finished, color creeping into his cheeks. 

Aria swallowed and stared at the prince, unsure of what to say and unsure of what to _think_. She was finding herself seeing him in a, well, somewhat different light. 

Frederick pulled his hands from Aria's shoulders as though embarrassed and shoved them back into his pockets. 

"Well," she said finally, breaking their gaze and starting to walk again, "what do you expect we do? I can't just…just sit and wait. It's not like me, and I won't be able to do it." 

"Please, at least wait a little while. Until he's cooled down a bit. Promise, please?" 

Aria hesitated, but nodded. Before she could speak however, a familiar voice called out. 

"Aria!"

The two turned to find a tall man coming towards them from the direction of the palace. 

Aria's eyes lit up. "Father!" Then realization hit. He was bound to ask where she had been. 

Nevertheless, she hurried to give him a hug. How long had it been since she'd last seen him? Five months? Six months? _No matter_, she thought, _I'm just glad he's finally home_. 

"Aria!" The lord picked her up as though she was a little girl again and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground and studying her. "I leave you here as a girl, and six months later, I come back and I hardly recognize you anymore!"

"Father!" Aria said, embarrassed. She gave an inconspicuous look behind her to signal to her father that there was company.

Lord Maxmilien looked behind his daughter to find Frederick standing a little awkwardly by himself. "Prince Frederick!" he said with surprise, giving a low bow, which Frederick returned. "A pleasure to see Your Majesty again." 

"As I may say the same." 

Lord Maxmilien turned back to Aria, a stern look on his face. "Where have you been? Portia told me that you did not come home last night. I was quite worried—I even asked the king if he had heard anything when I went to see him a minute ago." 

Aria thought fast. "I came home last night, but when I got there, she was already asleep. And this morning…I got up early. I left her a note. She must have missed it." 

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And where were you?" 

She didn't want to tell him where she had really been. Not only did she want to keep the trips still a secret, but Amonta had always been a town that the lord had never seemed to like and refused to talk about, though Aria had never been sure why. 

Aria thought hard. "Um.." 

"With me," Frederick supplied. Both the lord and Aria turned to the prince, surprised—but for different reasons. 

Lord Maxmilien raised another eyebrow, but Aria could tell he was pleased. She shot Frederick a grateful look. 

"Well then, I thank Your Majesty for taking care of my daughter." Aria's father said graciously. He turned to Aria and replaced his smile with another stern look. "And next time, _please_ make sure we know your whereabouts." 

Aria nodded. "Alright." _A promise that will probably never be kept_, she thought to herself. 

***

"How was your trip this time Father?" Aria asked a few minutes later as the two of them walked home. Her father had spent several long moments heaping praise upon Frederick and thanking him for his kindness towards his daughter while Aria squirmed with embarrassment. 

"_Very_ successful," Lord Maxmilien said proudly. "I traded a dozen hand-woven Bastian rugs for several extremely valuable elven pottery objects with a man named Sir Peter. Supposedly he's the father of the queen of Kyrria." 

"Oh?" Aria made a mental note to ask Terence later. "What are the elven pottery objects like?" She asked with interest, looking up at her father next to her. "I've never seen one before." 

"Well, there was one of a white miniature castle, with half a dozen tiny towers that ended in miniscule candle holders. If you looked closely, you could see clothing hanging in the tiny porcelain windows. And when the candles were lit, it was lovely." 

Aria's eyes widened. "Ohhh! That sounds beautiful. May I see it?" 

"I gave the pottery to King Randall already… But I am sure if you asked him tonight at dinner—"

"Dinner?" Aria interrupted. 

Lord Maxmilien brightened. "Yes! Dinner! I completely forgot! The king was so delighted—well, as delighted as he gets nowadays—with my trade on this trip that he's requested us to have supper with him." 

Aria felt a flutter of hope. This was her chance! Her chance to ask King Randall about the laws… But as quickly as her happiness came, it drained away. She'd already promised Frederick she'd wait…

"I am sure you will have a pleasant time," the lord said when Aria did not utter a word. "Especially," he added, "as it's highly likely Prince Frederick will be joining us." 

Aria remained silent. 

"The prince seemed awfully nice to you." Lord Maxmilien tried again. 

Aria sighed and finally spoke. "Father, if you're going to say what I think it is you're trying to say, then let me tell you—you're wasting your time." 

"You're sixteen Aria. Sooner or later I'm going to have to find you a—"

"You don't need to," Aria insisted stubbornly. "I'll be fine. Really." 

Lord Maxmilien chuckled, but said nothing. 

As the two approached the gates, Aria glanced unenthusiastically up at the U-shaped east wing of the palace, where the royalty lived. 

This was going to be an interesting evening indeed… And boy, was she going to have a lot to tell Emily… 

A/N: *Hides face* I know! I know! Short chapter, but…but…the next one will be longer! Really! R/R!!! 

Now to reviewers (I'm going from chapter six and up):

****

Mary jane-VERY perceptive observation! But I can't say yet if there is a relationship or not ;) **TallemeraRane**-Thank you!!! *smiles* :) :) :) **Stuntwoman**-Yeah the prince appearing WAS kind of predictable and there's absolutely no excuse for it except that I like the whole idea of a prince-saves-the-day sorta thing. Yeah, yeah, stupid romantic…lol **Ginnyfanatic92**-Thanks! I'm glad you like this story. **Ginny**-Hahaha, I don't think I could ever spend all my time writing, my parents would kill me for spending so much time typing away on the computer. But I'll keep writing as much as I can, lol. **Slickchick650**-Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like, DIE, JESSALYN, DIE! Ahem. Anyway, thank you, and you better update soon too! **Pidget0**-Just like slickchick, YOU better do some quick updating also! **Cheler**-Lol, there is a connection, but you'll have to read and find out! ;) I know, I wish they'd've kissed too.. **Alqualyne**-Yes, good grammar, huh? Haha, and you better GET BACK SOON! **Mooky**-Did you finish Harry Potter yet? Yeah, probably. WASN'T IT THE BEST BOOK?! Thanks for helping me with the Portia thing! Dang, how many Portia's were in his plays, anyway???! **Ryolli**-Gracias!!! Glad you like it :) **French Poodle (Becker)**-Yeah, Jessalyn is really annoying. Thank you, and I really like your story too! **Nobody**-Thank you! Gracias! Merci! Xie Xie! Er…how else do you say thanks? It doesn't have anymore languages on that M&M's package… **Crazy Angelic Devil**-Yeah I felt bad about Portia too. Hehe, yeah I think Freddy does like her.. Thanks for the suggestion, I'm seriously thinking about that, IF he doesn't die in the end… **Wongie**-THANK YOU! That Portia thing was really bothering me. I think I've analyzed Julius Caesar too many times or something…

I don't think I forgot anyone but if I did, feel free to yell at me. But not too harshly. Thanks :)


	10. Ch 9: The Old Ballroom

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: Wow, can we all say long time no update? Lol, sorry, but things got a lot busier than I expected. I CANNOT believe that I start school next week. I might as well go and jump off a cliff. Seriously. Well, ok, so I'm not seriously, but still. Anyway, this unfortunately is a short chapter and I will try to get the next one up quicker. I even wrote the summary for it already! And if I can get it right, then it'll be A LOT better than this one. Really. 

Ok ok, well go read. :) 

P.s. Much thanks to Alqualyne for editing this chapter! You rock! 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Nine: The Old Ballroom

Aria stared at the half-touched food on her gold plate before looking up and meeting Frederick's eyes. He gave a grimace before shooting her an apologetic look. 

She gave a small smile back, telling him silently that she understood what he was trying to say and agreed. 

They were at a long, ornately decorated table, which they were currently only using half of. King Randall sat at the very end, engaged in a conversation with Lord Maxmilien, whose obsequiousness towards the king was giving Aria a difficult time trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Her father could be too much of a sycophant sometimes. 

The table was piled with more food than needed for a whole ballroom full of ogres, much less four people. Aria had to literally tilt her head past the large platter of turkey to see Frederick diagonally across from her. 

As she poked dully at the lump of stewed potatoes on her plate, Aria snuck a glance at the king through the towers of food. His face was pallid and gaunt, resembling nothing like the handsome, constantly laughing king three years ago, when the queen was still alive. Aria could now slightly understand why Frederick had been so reluctant to talk to his own father. But still…

There was a lull in the conversation as Lord Maxmilien finished his discussion with the king about trade with Kyrria. 

Frederick cleared his throat and stood up. "Father, Lord Maxmilien, Lady Aria, if I may be excused? I'd like to get a breath of fresh air in the garden. Unless—" The prince paused. "Unless the lady would like to join me?" 

Frederick had directed his gaze now on Aria, and she shifted a little uncomfortably at his unexpected invitation. She would love to leave this tedious and gloomy meal, but she didn't want to give Frederick the wrong idea if she agreed. But before she could accept or decline, her father spoke, obviously already having made the decision for her. 

"Why, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm sure my daughter would be delighted to accompany you." The lord turned to Aria and smiled brightly. 

Aria sighed. She'd missed her father while he'd been away, but there were some things about him that she'd never miss, even if he were gone for fifty years. 

"Of course." Aria stood up, and after giving curtsies to King Randall and her father, she accepted the hand that Frederick offered and left the large dining room with him. 

The two entered the quiet hall of the castle, and after Aria had gently dropped his hand, the prince turned to look at her as they began strolling towards the door at the end of the hallway. 

"Sorry about the dinner…I'm sure you disliked it as much as I did." 

"It was alright," Aria said lightly, trying not to appear as though she was ungrateful for it. She'd hoped the king would mention something about the laws to her father during the meal, but the only thing both men had talked about was trade. Maybe she was being a little selfish, Aria realized, thinking only of the things she cared about most at the moment. 

"Thank you allowing my father and I enjoy dinner with you and King Randall," she decided to add. 

"Our pleasure." 

Aria wrinkled her nose a little. _Our pleasure?_ Couldn't he ever say something a little more _relaxed_ for once?

They soon arrived at the bottom of the stairs that led to the exterior first-floor hallway of the palace. The outer side of the hall was completely comprised of arches and columns that bordered upon the large garden outside. Beautifully designed torches were affixed to each column, casting warm glows on the stone floor.

The two stepped outside, and Aria glanced up at the sky. The night had begun to descend, and the stars were already twinkling in the dark blue-pink of summer dusk. 

Her glance fell on a lone figure with blonde hair under the branches of a small cherry tree in the garden, her back to them and looking as though she was gazing up at the wall of the palace of which she was facing.

Frowning, Aria thought it was Jessalyn before looking closer and realizing it wasn't. "Emily!" she called, smiling as she walked up to her friend with Frederick. 

Emily turned, breaking her gaze from whatever she'd been staring at. "Aria!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend before turning to Aria's companion. Emily gave a start. "Prince Frederick!" 

She gave a curtsy and shot Aria a quizzical look. 

Frederick gave a nod. "Good evening Emily." 

"Good evening," she replied with obvious surprise at finding both Aria and the prince together. 

Aria cleared her throat, eager to change the subject. "So what were you looking so intently at a moment ago?" 

Emily looked blank for a moment, as though the whole idea of Aria and Frederick mutually together without any sign of discord had totally wiped out all her previous thoughts. Then she brightened, remembering. "Oh! I was out here in the garden, and I couldn't help noticing how the lights in those windows on the second and third floor keep flickering, as though someone keeps passing back and forth. Well, someone probably is, because I saw a shadow earlier too."

Both Frederick and Aria looked curiously up at the direction Emily was pointing to, and sure enough, there was a flicker of light. A minute and a quickly moving shadow later, there was another flicker of light, as though someone, or something, was passing by the torches. 

"That's odd," Frederick mused out loud. "I'm sure that section of the palace is hardly ever in use. It used to be where all the balls and entertainment affairs were held, but after the new ballroom was built, this section of the palace was never used anymore. At least I don't think it is…"

Aria frowned for a moment, before turning to the prince eagerly. "Do you think we could go see it? Maybe find out what's causing all this?" 

Emily looked at Frederick silently, too polite to join in Aria's plea, but hopeful that the prince would say yes. 

After a brief second of consideration, Frederick nodded, and began crossing the garden, leading the girls to the old ballroom. 

* * *

Terence quickly began his climb back up the dusty marble stairs again, his breathing quick and heart pounding. He smiled as he reached the top landing. The stair rail here wasn't quite as steep or twisty as his favorite one at home, but it was good enough, providing Terence the silence and privacy to slide and think at the same time. 

He'd found the stairs when he was exploring the palace by himself one night, trying to find the perfect place to slide. Terence had come across the large room with the smooth, graceful banisters just when he was about to give up and go back to his room. He suspected the place used to be a ballroom, with shiny, marble flooring that was now covered in dust from years of disuse. The grand staircase led up to the second floor balcony that looked down on the ballroom below. 

It was, for him, the perfect place.

Today, he'd immediately sought out the room after his boring dinner with the Count of Vappid. _Another eleven months of dull dinners, and I'll be back in Kyrria_, he thought to himself. Ayortha, though, wasn't quite as bad as he'd expected it to be. True, many of the nobles weren't too intent on talking, such as the Count of Vappid, but the other half conversed well enough, and most of the people his age seemed to talk just fine. 

Especially that girl who'd managed to practically talk his ear off today. Jessalyn was her name, Terence recalled, the girl from Tallkes, the kingdom to the south of Ayortha whose name caused Terence to conjure up more thoughts of darkness than sunlight. 

After interrupting his and Aria's, er, conversation, Jessalyn, although beautiful, had annoyingly managed to pull Terence away and blabbed a lot about herself, before touching lightly on other topics, which were just as uninteresting. 

Actually, now that Terence thought about it, she did ask a lot of questions, especially about Frederick. But Terence hadn't been much help in providing answers, considering he hardly ever spent any productive time with the Ayorthaian prince. Sure, they often ate meals together and politely discussed political affairs, but the two were far from friends. Frederick always seemed a little distant, and possibly even cold, no matter how hard Terence tried to be warm and friendly. 

Terence was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the sound of a door open and close and footsteps at the bottom of the stairs until he'd flown down the railing and looked up. 

His eyes widened as he landed smoothly on the ground. Aria, Frederick, and a girl Terence didn't recognize stared back at him, his surprise mirrored on their own faces. 

"Terence?" Aria came forward, smiling slightly, and Frederick and the girl next to him followed cautiously. 

"Aria?" Terence looked behind her. "Prince Frederick. And…" 

"Emily," the blonde girl supplied a little shyly. "Nice to meet you, Your Majesty." 

"Terence," he corrected, bowing. 

"Emily noticed light flickering and a shadow moving suspiciously in the windows here," Aria said, smiling as she pointed at the windows on the first and second floors of the ballroom, "and we all wondered what it could be. Imagine our surprise when instead of an evil culprit at work, we find, well, something much better." 

Terence smiled, feeling his cheeks turn pink. "Well, you all must be wondering what I was doing then." He paused, his cheeks feeling a little warmer than before. "I was—"

"Sliding, right?" 

Everyone turned to stare at Frederick. It was the first time he'd spoken since they'd found Terence in the old ballroom. 

"I…used to do it too," Frederick admitted a little sheepishly when the others continued to stare. He nodded at the staircase before them. "On those stairs. With…my mother and father." 

Aria felt her heart soften at the sad look on Frederick's face. She suddenly regretted her harsh words too often directed at him. Not only had his mother's death probably really affected him, but now King Randall seemed to have completely changed for the worst. 

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered, unconsciously putting a hand over Frederick's. Both Emily and the Ayorthaian prince stared at her hand for a moment, startled at her gesture. 

Aria and Terence glanced at one another for a moment, and the Kyrrian prince awkwardly cleared his throat. "Would you all like to join me for some sliding, then?" 

They all turned to Frederick, as though only his answer mattered. 

The prince of Ayortha gave a small smile, the first smile Aria seemed to remember seeing. Although little, it seemed to light up his whole face, and Aria could suddenly see another side of Frederick she had doubted existed. "Why not?" 

Terence grinned and turned to race up the stairs, the rest following. 

"Who would've thought?" Emily whispered to Aria as they followed the two boys. "Sliding down banisters?" 

Aria shrugged, laughing. "Must be a royal thing." 

Emily laughed too as they ran up to join Terence and Frederick at the top. "Must be," she agreed.

~~~~~~

A/N: OMG! Guess what! I started a livejournal! Isn't that exciting? Do any of u guys have one? Cuz if u do, tell me ur usernames so I can add u guys onto my list. It's taking forever for me to make it awesome tho, especially with my slow computer. Urgh. 

Anyway, if this chapter was a total disappointment, I greatly apologize and will try to make the next one much better. R/R! 

Oh and about Catching Cael--I haven't abandoned that or anything, I'm working on the next chapter right now. But AM is first priority. OH! And check out my fictionpress story! It's a romance tho, so I dunno if u guys will like it or not. And there is some cursing and stuff, so don't read it unless u feel comfortable with it. www.fictionpress.com/~whimsicality. Ttyl! 


	11. Ch 10: Mysteries and First Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not know Gail Carson Levine nor am I Gail Carson Levine. Many of the settings and some of the characters used in this story are hers. 

A/N: I'm sooooooooo SORRY! I think it's been like 3 months, right? August, September, October, November…Oh wait. 4. Or 5. Your choice. Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry! I'm awful! I admit it! I didn't think I'd be this overwhelmed with crap to do. It seemed like everything happened this year, and it was totally crazy with school and life outside of school. But anyway, the good news is that I updated. The bad news is that it took me 5 months. And the other good news is that I'm going to shut up so you can read it. 

R/R! 

****

Aria's Melody

Chapter Ten: Mysteries and First Kisses

The court had grown amazingly restless in the span of a week. Rumors were floating everywhere about the ragged man who had come stumbling to the castle one night, demanding to see the king. The guards, seeing no harm in the impoverished, obviously on the verge of dying man in front of them, brought him to King Randall. 

In a thin, barely understandable voice, the man had managed to tell his curious audience that he had been a servant in the Tallkes castle and had overheard King Joelm plot to kill Prince Frederick. But before his stunned onlookers could ask questions and demand more out of the man, he had died. 

The only explanation at first had just been that the man was some sort of runaway, desperate for help or attention. But some contested, asking why the man had been so near death and why he would make up something as morbid as what he had said. 

A letter had been sent to the Tallkes king, asking for a possible explanation. As a precaution, the agitated King Randall had ordered soldiers placed at the border, and for Frederick to remain in the castle at all times. 

* * *

King Joelm clenched his fist angrily, before slamming it down on the dining table. The gold plates and jeweled chalice jumped at the impact of his fist, along with the servant next to him, who'd been unlucky enough to be assigned the task of bringing the king the bad news. 

"That fool of a man!" The king let out a flow of curses. "Almost ruining my plans! Any person who aids the enemy will suffer a horrible death!" King Joelm glared at the servant next to him, who cowered and whimpered quietly. 

The king turned his attention back to the letter from King Randall in his hands a moment longer before crumpling it in one swift movement. 

"No matter," he growled. "Everything will just have to be speeded up a bit." 

* * *

Jessalyn paced back and forth across the length of her room, her steps silent against the plush rug under her feet. 

"What an unfortunate turn of events," she muttered angrily to herself, her slender fingers clenching and unclenching. She'd had everything planned out. But now, with the unraveling of events concerning Tallkes, her plan was going to be much harder to go on with than she'd anticipated. 

Jessalyn stopped mid-way across the room to look into the mirror on the chiffonnier to smooth the golden hair that fell in waves down her shoulders. She'd come into this expecting her plan to be carried out easily, her goal obtained quickly and efficiently. 

The obstacles that had presented themselves had been somewhat unexpected. Prince Frederick wasn't quite the putty she'd imagined he'd be when in her hands. And that Aria… Jessalyn wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was obvious the prince of Ayortha liked her. Although Jessalyn couldn't understand why… 

And now this about a Tallkes servant! Jessalyn threw her hands up in frustration. 

She would just have to work harder. 

* * *

"This is so insane!"

Aria turned to look at Emily with amusement. She had hardly seen her friend ever so hyped about something before. It was exactly a week after the incident involving the man from Tallkes, and the two were relaxing under a maple tree in the fields near the castle. 

"What's so 'insane'?" Aria already had an idea of what Emily was "insane" about, but she was eager to hear her friend openly admit it. 

Emily frowned at Aria. "I don't know what you're looking so terribly amused about."

"Well, what's _so_ insane?" Aria continued to grin uncontrollably at her friend. 

A slight color rose in Emily's cheeks. She suddenly seemed to take a strangely deep interest in her the design on her dress. "This—this prohibition of Frederick outside the walls of the castle! _That's_ insane!" 

Aria leaned back against the tree, satisfied that Emily finally had admitted what she was so hyped about. 

"What are you looking so smug about?" Emily asked irritably. 

"You like Frederick, don't you?"

Emily spluttered. "I'm just a concerned citizen! Is there anything wrong with being worried about Frederick?" A red tinge had darkened in her cheeks. She was silent for a moment. "But I guess I can see why they aren't letting him out. It could be really dangerous…if all this about Tallkes is true."

Aria nodded, the amusement that had been present in her eyes a second ago fading. "Yes…if it's all true, it could be terrible for Ayortha."

"And there's all these rumors about the Tallkes king floating around, which isn't helping at all."

"Like what? I haven't heard any."

"Well, I overheard Father and Mother talking about how he's very cruel…he mistreats his servants, has a daughter—and he isn't even married!" 

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when her eyes landed on a lone figure in the distance walking towards them.

Emily followed her gaze and smiled. It was her turn to be amused. "Well," she said casually, standing up, "I do like Frederick."

"Wha—what?" Aria turned her head up to look at Emily. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." 

Emily laughed. "I didn't think you would. But anyway, I'd best be going—my harp lesson's in less than an hour." 

Aria nodded and glanced back quickly at the person heading towards them. "I think I'll stay here a little longer. Have fun at your lesson."

"Sure thing. Have fun with your Terence." Emily grinned as Aria blushed a bright pink. 

"He's not mine!"

"Close enough!" Emily called over her shoulder. 

Aria got up from her position on the grass and smiled, watching as Terence neared her. Her heart beat irregularly as she watched his lips turn up and spread across his face, tanner since his stay in Ayortha. His hand raised in a wave, and Aria waved back. 

"What are you looking so happy about?" Terence asked, approaching her. 

Aria smiled broader, watching as he touched a hand unconsciously to his sunburned cheeks. "My friends. And you." 

Terence grinned back at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I guess that _is_ something to be extremely happy about, isn't it?" he joked, beginning to walk as he followed Aria down the slope of grass. "But I'm happier."

She glanced at him. "And why's that?" 

Terence cleared his throat. "Because of you."

Aria smiled. "You flatter me, dear Sir."

"It's the truth." Terence's sunburned skin seemed to redden even more. He paused to look at the girl next to him quickly. "Where are we going?"

"The river. It's not far into the woods." She pulled on his arm. "Come on." 

Terence resumed his walk next to Aria. "I received a letter from my mother today. My father's back home. Thankfully, the ogre uprising has been mollified."

"Oh that's wonderful! Is your father alright from his trip?"

"He's doing okay. Weary, but nothing Mandy can't cure."

The sound of trickling water was beginning to grow audible. Aria pulled on the hand in her grasp. "We're getting there. Who's Mandy?" 

"The best cook! You'll have to meet her." 

Aria's eyes widened. When would she ever meet his cook? They were silent for a moment as they walked slowly through the woods, watching the sun's rays filter through the leaves and cast a golden glow throughout the forest. Birds chirped quietly through the trees; nature never seemed to have been closer. 

"How is your father? I caught word that he is back from his merchant trip?" 

Aria beamed. "Yes! I'm so happy. He was telling me about these wonderful elven pottery pieces that he was able to obtain; there was one that he said was a small white castle—which reminds me—do you have a grandfather named Sir Peter? That's who my father said he got the pottery pieces from. He said the man was your mother's father." 

Terence frowned. "Yes…my grandfather is Sir Peter…but one of the elven pottery pieces you mentioned—it was a castle?" 

"Yes, my father said it was beautiful. It had candleholders coming from each of its tiny towers and clothes hanging from its miniature windows… I didn't get to see it though, unfortunately."

Terence's frown deepened. "But Aria…my grandfather traded it a long time ago. He hasn't had it for years. I remember my mother telling me about it once when I was little, exactly like you described it. She asked my grandfather about it, but he said he'd traded it a long time ago, before she married my father." 

Aria bit her lip. Why was there an uneasy feeling in her stomach? "Are you sure you aren't mistaken? I'm sure my father said…"

Terence shook his head firmly. "I'm sure of it." 

"That's strange. Unless my father _was_ mistaken." She shook her head, trying to drive the restless feeling out of her stomach. It wasn't too difficult, for at that moment they finally reached the river, the water gurgling happily through the grassy clearing. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Aria walked down to the river and lifted her head up to the sun, basking in the warm sunlight. 

"Yes, beautiful." 

Aria opened her eyes just in time to see Terence fling water from the river her way. "Hey!" she said laughing, wiping the cool droplets from her cheeks. 

She reached into the river and pulled out a handful of water and raced across the grass, trying to catch up with Terence as he ran to the other side of the clearing. 

The prince finally stopped, reaching the end of the clearing. Laughing, he pulled Aria down next to him onto the grass as she flung the water at him. The droplets of water rained down on them both as they rolled across the ground. They finally stopped next to the river, their bodies close and their faces even closer. 

"You're perfect," Aria said softly, breathless from the chase. She looked at the face next to her, his eyes studying her carefully. Terence's curls lay across his forehead, glistening with drops of water. His emerald eyes shone brightly, and Aria studied them as he studied her. She saw the kindness and the virtue shining from his, and she shyly smiled when his hand reached out to push a lock of hair from her face. 

For awhile, only the sound of the river next to them could be heard—but even that seemed faraway. 

Silently, Terence leaned in, his lips gently meeting hers. Aria's eyes closed and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. 

And without another thought, she kissed back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ah yes, the romance, erhm, "blossoms" and the evil…grows. Heh. OH yah! Before I forget—about Catching Cael (my other story), I WILL update it. I just don't know…when. *grins sheepishly*. Really! It's not my fault! My parents are just really on my back at the moment about studying. Crazy, I know. Anyway, just wanted to tell those of you wondering, so you guys don't think I forgot about it or anything. 

Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you (readers, reviewers, or both) for reading, reviewing, or both. I wouldn't be doing this without y'all!!! So thanks! And all of your reviews made me smile/laugh. It's awesome. So thanks to everyone!!!!!! If this sounds incredibly corny, blame it on the holidays. Really. It'll make me look less stupid :). 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
